Dangerous Aspirations
by shelly7rox
Summary: When a Selah Allsworth, a human weapon created by the US govt. escapes, leaving 200 dead & 1 destroyed facility, she escapes in search of a new life for herself. When she meets someone from her past-Takashi Morinozuka, everything changes. But the problem is, she doesn't remember Takashi one bit. And what happens when the people who Selah thought she killed is in fact still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this is my first fanfic! Helpful tips and criticisms always welcome! Read and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club! **

**Summary: Selah Allsworth, a young girl that has ties to the US government and the CIA has been in hiding for 2 years. She was their first human weapon and their first success, that is until she escaped. Then one day she meets a guy who says he has ties to her past: Takashi Morinozuka. Selah finds herself in Bunkyo, Japan and attending Ouran Academy. Will the Host club help her feel like a normal teenager? Or will her past come back to haunt her before they are able to do so?**

Prologue:

In 1993, the United States government began testing on humans. They were looking to create human weapons. The program consisted of a group of scientists in a lab in the mountains of canada. The first 20 attempts ended in failure, death, and billions of dollars down the drain. The covert program was created by retired Secretary of war, Henry Yurich and director of the CIA, Johnathan Hill. Yurich, growing agitated at the many failures and the pressures from the CIA to complete the project or be shutdown, recruits Mary Allsworth. Allsworth, a world-renowed geneticist and biologist, jumps at the opportunity without hesitatiom. And in 1996, the first human weapon was born. S-14, she would be called. Although, Yurich was dissappointed the child was born female, but knew he could toughen her up over time. S-14 is Allsworth's birth daughter, but Yurich refrained Allsworth from showing the child any affection or love. S-14 was often abused in order to make her more bitter and cold. Allsworth and her team inserted wolverine DNA into the nucleus in order to give S-14 an animal nature and traits. As a result of her DNA, she has a fiery temper and is often driven into a killing rage when provoked. To control these rages, the scientists reinforced S-14 to only go into the rages when she smells a certain scent-a trigger scent-, but she can still go into the rages when she is very angry. Thus, when she turned 3, she was given an x-ray. The scientists were extatic to see that S-14 had 2 claws in each of her hands. They were precisely 12 inches long. Allsworth was able to give her even more important genes while she was an embryo; such as enhanced healing and hard bones. While S-14 had many beneficial genes, there were many mutations that went along with all of the tampering. As a result, S-14 was born with silver eyes-which looked creepy considering her caramel skin tone-and retarted aging. Yurich recruited marine generals to train S-14 in the ways of fighting and discepline when she was 4. S-14 was trained to seal her feelings and emotions, displaying a cold, quiet semblance. Hill began to get bored of S-14, so he thought they should improve on her. So when she turned 11, they put her through a process that bonded 17-4PH, one of the strongest metals known to man, to her skeleton. Allsworth and many other scientists did not believe S-14 would survive the process due to her age. But to everyone's surprise, S-14 did survive. And that was the ok-signal Yurich and Hill needed to create more weapons just like S-14. The scientists had already created 11 more children and injected them with a portion of S-14's DNA. And when S-14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24 and 25-the dangerous dozen-were put up for auction to the highest bidder. Of course, they were still owned by the US government, they were just sold to complete missions and assasinations. S-14 was the favorite though, always completing her missions without any trace left behind and within the specific time range set. She was often sold for millions. But, Allsworth began to feel guilty for the things she has made S-14 and the others do. And when S-14 turned 15, Allsworth attempted to escape with her daughter. They almost made it out, but Allsworth was shot. Before she died, Allsworth gave S-14 a letter and a little notebook. But, the most wonderful thing she gave S-14 was a name, Selah. So, with nothing but shorts, a sports bra, and a notebook, Selah ventured out into the unknown...  
Chapter 1  
Selah had been running for hours, up mountains and over streams. She didnt even know where she was going. She just knew it had to be far, far away from where she was.  
Selah's POV  
I have been running for hours now. I know they are searching for me. They most likely will send S-15 to track me-the human weapon created after Selah, he is considered Selah's equal in strength and skill. But he was not exactly as good as Selah-I could avoid him easily. I sprinted down a mountain, by the scent they were exactly .25 miles behind me. I eventually tripped and tumbled down the base of the hill. Holding my side, I glanced up. A copter passed over me, I immediately scrambled up and sprinted eastward. S-15 was hot on my trail. *Sniff* I located a river 2 miles east of where I stood. I headed in that direction. I managed to lose the copter. I eventually made it to the river. I stood on a cliff staring down at the river below me. It was a huge risk. There were 6 men, 4 german shepards and 1 human weapon with them. They were armed with guns filled with tranqs. So, I had two choices here: leap off a 30 story cliff to a freezing cold river below me filled with unkonown dangers, or be taken back to the facility with my abusive discepline instructer. They just reached me, my discepline instructer pointed his gun at me, "HALT!" Well, I guess Im jumping. So, I stepped back and jumped off the cliff. To the icy waters below me.  
Normal POV  
Selah sliced through the icy waters of the , and immediately dove deep in the murky water. She swam westward. None of the guards dared go after her, not even S-15. She had been swimming for 45 minutesd now. Not even daring to stick her head above water, in fear a copter would spot her. 2 Hours later, Selah arrived on the shores of Jefferson, New York. It was 5:30am, January 1st. Selah, exhausted reached in her shorts to check on the book her mother gave her. Mary had wrapped it in plastic to protect it, so it was fine. Sighing in relief, she let unconsciousness take her. Not many people went to the beach during this time of year. But at 6am, Tyler Anthony walked along West beach, NY. He could not sleep for some reason, so he decided to take a walk. Tyler, a 28 year newly wed needed to clear his mind. He did not, however think he would find a young girl lying unconscious on the sand. She was wearing a worn sports bra with "S-14" written on the top, torn shorts and she was clutching a white book wrapped in plastic. She looked pale and her lips were blue. He immediately ran over to her and attempted to wake her, "Hey, hey!" Getting no response, he tore off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He picked her up bridal style and sprinted for home.

**Well hope ya like it! I'll update within the next week! :) And yes, Selah is based off of x-23 from Marvel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Lily Anthony, a 25 year old newly wed awoke at 6am, and decided to start her day. She noticed her husband wasnt in bed, and tought he must've taken a walk. She pulled her long brunette hair up into a ponytail and took a short shower. She bound down the stairs and made breakfast for her and her husband. Humming to herself contently as she cooked. She broke out of her little reverie when the door slammed open, revealing her husband, holding a pale girl and a frantic look on his face. "Lily, I found this girl on the beach. She needs help!"  
Lily's POV  
I stared at the girl blankly for a few moments then nodded. "Take her to the couch." He nodded, then walked over to the couch and set her down. I ran up stairs and grabbed the heated fleece blanket out of the closet. I placed the blanket around the girl then turned the blanket on. I checked for a pulse, I sighed. She had one, but it was faint. Tyler cooked some soup in the microwave and put on the coffee. I got the heater and turned it on in front of the girl. She already was starting to get some color back in her face. Tyler handed me a mocha latte, and we stared down at the girl in silence. "Do you think she'll be ok," Tyler asked me, breaking the silence. I nodded optimistically, "Well, she has a pulse. So that's good, she'll probably be up and running by tomorrow." He nodded in agreement. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 6:15. "Tyler, its 6:15." He gasped then ran up the stair, "Crap!" I chuckled to my self then pulled a seat up in front of the girl. I stared at her, It was so strange. Tyler said he found her on the beach, no one swims in Lake Eerie during this time of year! It was too cold! How did she survive? I noticed a little notebook in the girl's hands, and slowly took it out. The book was wrapped in plastic. Shrugging I stood and set it on the coffee table across the couch. Tyler bounced down the steps and kissed me goodbye. "You gonna take her to the doctor's?" I shrugged, "Maybe, I dont know." He nodded, "Alright. Love you." I smiled, "Love you too. Have a good day!" He smiled then walked out the door.  
Selah's POV  
I awoke gasping. Sitting up, I felt very warm. I was wrapped in a blanket that was giving off heat. I sniffed the blanket. It had a feminine scent. Standing, I almost tripped over a bowl. It was filled with a yellow liquid with white chunks, green and orange pieces and white swirly pieces in it. It was covered with a clear lid and there was a note on the top. "This is for you! :)" written in English and French (some Canadians speak French, so Lily just wanted to be sure). My eyebrows drew together in confusion. Sitting on the floor, I tore off the lid and sipped down the soup. I sagged as the liquid poured into me, it was so warm. I stood then examined the room. It looked so...lived in. Domestic. Is it possible that someone...saved me...? My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. The woman was coming down the stairs. She stopped when she saw me staring curiously back at her. "Oh! Your awake." I scowled then dropped into a fighting stance, "Who are you? What do you want?" She slowly stepped down the stairs and put her hands in front of her in surrender, "Its alright. I'm not going to hurt you." I furrowed my brows skeptically. "..." "Im Lily Anthony. What's your name?"She smiled warmly. 'Selah." "You were in very bad condition when my husband found you. How are you feeling?" She guided me back to the couch. "...I..am fine." She sighed in relief, "Great. But just to be sure, I will take you to the doctor's-" My eyes widened in horror,"NO!" Her eyebrow raised in surprise at my sudden outburst, "I-I mean...um...I am fine. I do not need to be seen by a doctor." She stared at me incredulously, then nodded. "Ok, if you think so." I nodded, She scooped up the empty bowl of soup and placed it in the sink. She began to wash it, " So, What were you doing in the lake anyway?" I quickly came up with a lie, "Swimming." She glanced at me over her shoulder, "Swimming," she asked dubiously. I nodded, "Yes." She chuckled heartily, "I trust you had fun. Where are you from?'' Why was she asking me so many questions? "Far away from here." She finished washing the bowl and placed it in an oak cabinet. "Do you know your parent's number? I would be happy to call them for you."I averted my gaze, "No. I do not have any parents."She raised an eyebrow, "Your an orphan?" I nodded. "Huh." She sat beside me, "So you dont have anywhere to go?" I shook my head. She smiled, "Well you are more than welcome to stay here, with us." I stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? "...I do not...understand...?" She chuckled, "You can stay here until we find some family or friends you can live with." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. She would do that...for me..? "So what do you say?" A glimmer of hope flashed across my features, then I realized my predicament. I could'nt stay. The people from the Facility would find me eventually. If they find me here, who knows what they would do to this couple? I shook my head, "I cant. I really must be going." The woman had a look of dissappointment on her face. "Are you sure? Where can you go?" "I can find a place." I stood, "But thank you. For everything." She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Selah, it is dangerous out there. Please, stay. We will give you a place to sleep, and food and clothes. I just want to help you." I sighed, "...I suppose one night wouldnt hurt..." She grinned,"Great! I'll get you some clothes then get your room ready." With that Lily rushed up the stairs. I dropped back against the sofa. I hope I have'nt just made a grave mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chap 3 up! Thanks for all the views! Hope u like this one! Remember to review!**

Chapter 3  
Lily gave Selah a pair of black yoga pants and a tank top to wear. They already had a guest room so she would sleep there. Tyler arrived home at 3pm. Lily attempted to teach Selah how to cook...but that didnt turn out well. They tried to make lasagna, but Selah ended up burning the sauce(?) and it ended in disaster so they ordered pizza. Tyler walked in the door and took a whiff of the air, "mmmhh! smells like pizza." Lily smiled, "Oh, hey Tyler." She walked over to him and kissed him. "How was your day?" He grinned,"It was good." His brows raised when he saw Selah, "Oh. Are you feeling better?" Selah nodded, "Yes. Thank you for bringing me here." He nodded,"Your welcome. Im Tyler by the way." She shook his hand, "Selah." They sat at the table getting to know each other as they ate dinner. Lily glanced at the clock, "Oh, wow. It's already 10 o'clock!" Selah stood then cleared the table. "Thank you, Selah." She nodded and proceeded to clean the dishes. Tyler turned to his wife, "She's a sweet girl." Lily nodded in agreement, "That she is."  
That night, Tyler escorted Selah to her room. He switched on the light, revealing a decent sized room with yellow walls, a white vanity with mirror on the left wall and a bed in the center. There was a window on the left wall. Selah's eyes widened at the room, she stroked the pale pink quilt neatly made on the bed. Tyler leaned on the door frame, "You like the room?" She turned to him, "Yes. It is very...domestic." He nodded, "Good, I'm glad you like it." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I just want you to know Selah, you can stay as long as you want." Selah gazed into his eyes, "Thank you." He smiled softly then rustled her hair and left. "I've never slept on a bed before," she whispered to herself. Selah slept horribly that night. She had dreams that the Anthony's were killed by the men from the Facility and Yurich and Lucas-her discepline instructor- caught her. Selah ended up ditching the bed and sleeping on the floor. Little did she know, those dreams just might becomne a reality...  
US Weapons Testing Facility, Quebec~  
Henry Yurich has been growing agitated. His best weapon somehow managed to escape one week ago. And they still have'nt found her yet! How did she manage to escape? Yurich thought angrily to himself in his office. The truth was, they werent getting many clients ever since it was announced that S-14 was gone. And Yurich and Hill sent there best agents and trackers to find her, but they still hadnt found any clues. "Argh!" He screamed, chucking his mug into the wall. Just then, Lucas-discepline instructor- walked in. He smirked at his boss, "Ah see someone's frustrated." Yurich glared at the 27 year old veteran. "Of course I'm frustrated! The president is furious! We have'nt gotten any clients ever since S-14 left! And we still have'nt found her." Lucas chuckled then tossed a manilla folder onto his desk. "Ya ought ta stop sulking and take a look at that," the cajun smoothly states. Yurich scoops up the folder and opens it. His eyes turn to slits, "What use is this to me? There's a newlywed couple in Jefferson, so what?" Lucas smirks smugly, "Not just any couple, neighbors say they're allowin' an orphan to stay with 'em." Yurich' eyes widen in disbelief, "How did you..?" "I do not like to have lost toys, Yurich. So I do my best to find them." Yurich shakes his head, "But how did you think to look in Jefferson? Especially in that neighborhood?" Lucas shrugs and grins, "Call it instinct." He turns on his heel and glides out the room. He stops at the doorway, "Oh, I'll have a strike team ready by Friday."


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Hope ur enjoying it so far! And I need reviews people! **

**Well enjoy this new chapter! :)**

Chapter 4  
Selah awoke the next morning at 6 am. She waved Tyler goodbye, then sweeped the house the way Lily had taught her. After she finished, Lily had awoken and took a shower. Seeing nothing else to do she explored the house a little. She ended up finding a grand piano in a study like room. She didn't know what it was, curious, she poked and prodded the thing. She jumped back when she pressed a key and a booming noise sounded. Selah then ran her fingers down the keys. Smiling lightly at the way the sounds go from deep to light. Sitting at the chair facing the piano, she plays a small tune. She eventually created a beuatiful melody that sounded smooth and soft to her ears. She closed her eyes in contentment as her fingers lightly danced over the keys. Her eyes flash open when she hears clapping at the doorway. "That was beautiful, Selah. Do you play?" Selah blushed then shrugged, "I just found it...so I'm not exactly an expert..." Lily laid a hand on the piano, "This was my grand mother's. She loved to play and she taught me." Lily gazed out the window nostalgically. "Do you want me to teach you?" Selah smiled lightly then nodded. Lily sat beside Selah then taught her the basics. Lily even played "Requim for a dream" for her.

That night~  
Selah managed to master making cereal without pouring all of the milk in the bowl, so in honor of her achievement they had cereal for dinner. Tyler was just beginning to tell a funny story from work, when Selah felt her heart sink into her stomach. No, this can't be happening. Not now, she thought frantically. Selah always knew they would find her, but she decided to ignore her instincts and stay with the Anthony's. Even though that would put them in danger, she just felt so happy with them. Like she was apart of a...family. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to come up with a plan. Ok, they most likely will send a 12 man strike team, most likely a chopper too. I need to get them out of here, she pondered. Based on the scent, they were about a mile away. That gave her...15 minutes to get the Anthony's to safety. Tyler noticed the anxious look on her face, "Selah, you all right?" She nodded then stood, "Yeah. Um, hey. How about we go to this movie theater you have been telling me about?" Lily looked at her in surprise, "At 9:00? Really? I don't think it's a good time." Selah nodded, "Now is a great time!" She grasped their arms gently and pushed them up the stairs, "Now go and get dressed. We can leave immediately!" Tyler giggled, "Wh-what?"

"Go!" Selah paced and cleared the table. Eight minutes later, Tyler and Lily Anthony descended the stairs. Selah sighed in relief. We still have time. I'll just have to leave them at this movie theater, she thought to herself. But Selah didn't realize how wrong she was, The scientists at the Facility managed to develop a gadget that masks scents and sounds. So when a knock was heard at the front door, Selah practically screamed "DON'T OPEN IT!" But it was too late, Tyler opened the door to reveal Lucas staring smugly back at her. "Thought I'd find ya here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fellow fanfictioners! Sorry about chapter 5! Didnt know I made so many mistakes! So I revised it and as a bonus, I will upload chapter 6 too. Well enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Selah's POV

My eyes widen in horror and fear as I see Lucas smirk back at me. "And you are..." Tyler asks skeptically. Lucas smirks then raises a pistol towards me. Before I have a chance to move, a metal claw with a wire attached to it pierces through my abdomen. I fly for a moment before I am pinned to a wall, the claw pinning down my arms and chest. I writhe and gasp in pain. My claws pop out in response. Lily gasps and a flood of troops burst in and push them out. I feel a rage come on, "guh!," I gasp out. The world goes black.

Normal POV

Selah entered into a killing rage and writhed in anger. The troops surround her and aim their guns at her. Lucas gazes into her fiery red eyes. He places an arm over her head and tilts her chin, "Ya know...its funny how you actually thought you would get away with escaping, chere."

Selah growls and writhes. "Put her in the van." A soldier shot a tranquilizer in her shoulder and Selah immediately passed out cold. Two soldiers gripped both of Selah's forearms and escorted her to the van.

Tyler shot up and stomped towards Lucas, "What do you think your doing? What is this? You can't just take her like this! Who are you?" Lucas wheels around at the enraged man, then smirks,"Ya really don't understands whats goin' on do you?" At Tyler's silence he continued, "This girl is not who she appears to be. Next time don't allow strangers to live in your house, mon ami." With that, Lucas retreats to the van. They pull away.

Theyride back to the Facility was quiet. Mostly due to the passengers anxiously watching Selah. Each of them expecting her to suddenly awake and tear them apart. And when they finally reached the Facility, they sighed in relief. The same two soldiers dragged an unconscious S-14 back to the gated Facility.

Selah finally awoke and once she saw that familiar electric fence and those barbed wires, she popped her claws and struck them into the man on her right's shoulder. In response he howled in pain and released her. She turned and used the man on her left as a shield from the oncoming tranquilizer darts.

When they ceased fire, she flung his lifeless body to a group of sprinting soldiers. Selah sprinted for the gates, which were soldiers lining the perimeter of the Facility began shooting at her relentlessly, Selah managed to dodge the bullets unscathed. She was within 3 feet of the fence when strong hands grasped her shoulders and yanked her to the strong man's back. She struggled in his grip, "Your not getting away that easily, chere."

Selah turned and almost landed a roundhouse kick to Lucas's face, only to have her ankle twisted. She seethed in pain, and stuck her claws into his chest. Turning, she sprinted back to the fence, to her freedom. But it was closed.

A mob of armed soldiers headed her way. Selah quickly turned back to the fence and leapt, attempting to jump the 18 foot fence. But, Lucas gripped her ankle and pulled her back down. His chest wound already healed, he roughly wrapped his arms around her abdomen and walked her back to the Facility. She struggled in his grip, and futilely attempted to escape his strong grasp. "No!"

Selah made an attempt to climb over his shoulders, two other soldiers came and assisted Lucas in restraining her. She kicked them both in the face and scrambled towards the fence. Lucas gripped the back of her shirt, turned and pinned her to the ground. Selah's eyes widened in fear and she began to hyperventilate knowing what would come next.

She struggled under him. Lucas pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and forcefully tilted her head to the side. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, S-14. But you brought this on your self." He leaned his head to her nevk and bit down hard on the area where her pulse lies. Selah gasped and contorted in pain as the paralysis set in.


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here is chapter 6! Enjoy XD!**

Chapter 6

Yurich's POV

I could not contain my joy when I saw my most esteemed instructor carrying my ticket to prosperity in his hands. The little snake was unconscious. It looked surprisingly vulnerable; it's arms and head hanging limply.

Lucas smirked, his arrogance and smugness ever present, "This what ya been lookin' for, oui?" I smile, crossing my arms over my chest, "I can't believe you found her." Lucas shrugged, "Next time you shouldn't underestimate me, mon ami." He pushed past me towards the elevator.

I stared at his retreating figure then turned to an armed soldier, "Get the president on the line. I want him to know we have acquired our little runaway." The soldier saluted then nodded. I smiled, my joy not wanting to leave just yet, then turned on my heel and glided to my office. I was tempted to skip, but ultimately decided against it. Now that S-14 is back in custody, the clients, as well as the money, will just start rolling in...

Normal POV

Lucas descended to the 5th floor: Where the weapons are held. Lucas carried Selah to her old cell. Ignoring most of the soldiers offers to take her instead. No, he wanted to do this himself. Although many of the weapons are not treated as badly as they were before, all of the S weapons were allowed to leave in newly refurbished rooms until they turned 18.

Then they would be put on payroll to complete missions.-after Selah left they attempted to start being more "humane" to the weapons. But, S-14 was a dangerous, unstable weapon. So the committee** authorized many of the Facility's decisions**- decided to have her put back into her cell. Lucas grabbed a pair of shorts and a sports bra with "S-14" on the front.

He slowly undressed her and placed her uniform on. He then laid her on the floor to rest. He scratched his head in confusion, The paralysis should have worn off by now, he thought. Usually it only lasts 15 minutes- the Facility had conditioned Selah to become paralyzed after being struck in that area.

It was a cautionary tactic used just in case she lost too much control. Selah hated it though. It made her feel so weak. Most of the time, Lucas would bite on the spot to gain more effect than just a strike.-Shrugging, he walked out of the small cell, and turned the force field back on.

Selah's POV

I awoke gasping for air. I hate it when he does that! I sat up on my knees and rubbed my neck absent mindedly. Glancing around the room, I recognized where I was. I sighed in defeat, so they managed to get me back here. I have to find a way out of here. Somehow...I stood and gazed around the room in disbelief. I can not stay here.

I ran my fingers on two 12 inch slits in the wall. There were so many in the walls. The room was bare. The walls were white and desolate and the floor was made of linoleum. Being in this room brings back an empty feeling in my chest...as well as a furious feeling. Visions of cold metal chains around miniscule hands, slaughtered carcasses, Lucas's smirks, Yurich's taunts and...Mary Allsworth cross my mind.

I scream, angrily jamming my fists into the wall. I keep sending fists into the wall until there is a small crater. I stop and scowl at my bloody hands. The skin around my knuckles bare and bleeding. Watching in disgust as they heal. I drop to my knees in helpless defeat and scream again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! New Chapter! I really liked this chapter and the next, so I hope you will too. And don't worry, the Host club shall be coming in the story soon. I have it all planned out :) So R&R and Enjoy! XD**

Chapter 7

Normal POV

Yurich was right. Once it was announced that S-14 was back in government custody, there was a surge of new clients. Selah was busier than ever. The Committee began to worry of her, though. They feared that due to her being exposed to life outside of the Facility, she would begin to express more emotions. They were correct to worry, too. Selah began to rebel against her masters. Such as one night when she was assigned to take out a New York Senator.

Selah crept slowly into the Senator'a mansion in the Hamptons. He had decent security, but it wasnt good enough to stop her. Selah pulled out the tissue that held his scent.

She sniffed it then silently followed the Senator's scent. To where he slept in a grand master bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized he wasn't alone. With him was a woman (wife), and two children. The Senator was embracing his children affectionately.

"Daddy, can we sleep with you tonight? Pleeeaaasssee!" The woman giggled at her children's antics. He chuckled, "Well I don't see why not?" The children snuggled in their father's chest. Selah stared at the happy family in awe. Is this what a real family is like..? The Anthony's crossed her mind and she growled in frustration. A little too loudly though. "What was that?" The woman asked fearfully.

The Senator stood and made his way to the door to investigate, "I don't know..." Selah turned on her heel and sprinted towards the nearest window. **Yurich can do whatever he wants to me, I will not kill that man**, she thought.

When Selah made it back to the Facility, the soldiers escorted her to Yurich's office. Lucas was with him, a triumphant smirk on his face, "Did you do it?"

Selah stood up straighter and broadened her shoulders bravely, "No." Yurich and Lucas looked startled. "W-what?" Lucas asked incredulously. "I could not kill him. He noticed me coming from a mile away." All was silent in the room for a few moments. Until Lucas burst out laughing. He placed a hand behind Selah's neck and applied pressure to her weak spot. Selah cringed at his touch. "Ya know its funny, chere.***** I never thought you were capable of lying in my face like that."

"I am not lying." Lucas just continued to chuckle, "Tell me why you didn't kill him?"

"I have told you the truth." He applied more pressure, "Tell me!"

"He...he has a f-family. I can not take the life of a father or a husband." Lucas's eyes widened at her statement, "How dare you disrespect me like this?!" He struck her across the face. Selah glared at him in response.

Yurich stood, "enough of this! Guards, take her to Level 6." Selah's eyes widened, "No.." The guards placed 17-4PH chains on her wrists and dragged her to the torture and discipline floor.

Lucas punched a hole in the wall, "What is this?! Why is she acting like this?!" Yurich stroked his chin, "She has experienced too much freedom." Lucas nodded, "We are losing our grip on her, mon ami." "Indeed." "It's all because of those Anthony's!" Yurich nodded, a sly smile creeping its way onto his face. "Yes, the Anthony's have brought us into this mess. And they will be the ones to get us out of it." "Lucas, How would you like to pay a visit to our old friends the Anthony's?" Lucas smirked darkly, "Why, I would be glad to, mon ami.*****"

~Dangerous Aspirations~

Lily Anthony absent mindedly washed the dishes. She had become depressed and confused ever since Selah left. Tyler saw his wife washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You ok?" She nodded glumly.

"I know, I miss her too."

Tyler placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. Almost as if to say, 'Everything will be ok.' It was Saturday night when they returned. About 10:00.

One black van parked silently on the curb outside the Anthony's lone home. 2 men filed out, armed with guns.

A sniper crept in front of a window and shot a tranquilizer dart at Tyler's neck. Then Lily's. Two other soldiers carried the Anthony's bodies out and into the van.

Selah's POV

Two soldiers dragged me back to my cell. My body too weak from the beatings and burnings to move right. They shoved me back into my cell. I curled into a corner hissing in pain as my tendons put themselves back together and my burned skin breaking off, new skin taking its place.

I rested my head on the wall. Wondering when I will get out of here. I can't stay here.

The Next Day~

Selah awoke to see Lucas standing in her cell. "What do you want," she spat out resting her arms on her knees. Lucas smirked, gripping her chin in his hand. Only to have it smacked away by Selah.

Outraged, Lucas grasped her neck and pinned her to the wall. "How dare you disrespect me?! You are owned by me! I hate what you've become." Selah frowned at his accusations. "But do not worry. You will be punished for your actions."

"What have I done that makes you act this way?"

Lucas chuckles, "What haven't you done, chere."

"What do you want, Lucas?"

"I want to show you something." He strikes her weak spot. Selah collapses into his arms. Lucas carries her to a holding cell on the Fifth floor. He sits her into a chair. Inside the room ae two soldiers. They are standing behind two people with burlap sacks over their heads. Selah's eyes widen when she realizes who those scents belong too, "No...!" Lucas smirks, "Yes. Take the sacks off."

The soldiers nod and pull the sacks off of their heads. There, kneeling in pain, were Tyler and Lily Anthony. "You remember them, oui?" Selah averts her eyes, unable to look at their bruised and beaten faces. "Maybe this will teach you to obey your superiors, S-14." He grips her chin and forces her to look at them.

"This is what happens when you are disobedient, S-14. When you choose freedom for obedience!" Selah grits her teeth, her eyes flashing red, "Let. Them. Go." Lucas lashes out at her, "And yet still you are defiant and disobedient! I could have them killed right here in front of your eyes! Why are you so bold, S-14?!"

Lucas glares at her for a few moments, then chuckles. "You will learn respect again, S-14." He motions to the soldiers, "Shoot them."

The soldiers position their guns behind The Anthony's heads. "No!" Selah breaks out of her paralysis and lunges for the soldiers, claws already out. Lucas grips her shoulders forcefully, "Stop." The soldiers put away their guns. He smirks at Selah, "I assume you will obey me now."

She nods numbly. "And you will do your assignments without hesitation, oui?"***** Selah nods again. He grins triumphantly, "Bonne fille."***** He motions to the soldiers, "Let them go. And take her back to her cell." Two soldiers escort the Anthony's out of the Facility. Two other escort a discouraged S-14 back to her cell.

**A/N: French translation. **

**Chere- love, dear (like, yes my dear, or yes my love.)**

**Mon ami-my friend**

**Oui-yes **

**bonne fille-good girl**

**I hope ya liked it! The next chapter will get betta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola fellow fanfiction readers! So sorry for not updating in a while, school has been taking up allllll of my time! well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. I sure did! Remember to R&R!**

Chapter 8

Normal POV

After what happened one week ago, S-14 had never defied orders again. She worked better than she had when she first started killing.

Yurich and Lucas couldn't have been more proud. Selah became S-14 again: lifeless, cold, and heartless. The Facility became very prosperous from the number of clients they were gaining. S-14 began to wonder if things would change for her. She wanted to escape the Facility more than ever. But that deemed impossible: the Facility upped its security. S-14's life took a turn for the better one cold Sunday night.

Yurich received a call from Washington that the President would speak with Iran leaders on Thursday and he needed the best security possible. So, the President requested the dangerous dozen to be his security. This would be the first time since Selah escaped that she would work with the other S weapons.

They trained together the next day. All of the S weapons looked somewhat the same. They had similar features: silver eyes, caramel or chalky skin and lean bodies. The other S weapons were much more...civilized than Selah. They were ultimately treated more human than S-14. Selah trained with them everyday and became a little more acquainted with them.

On Wednesday they took the Facility's private jet to Iran. S-15 took a seat beside Selah. He always admired her. He thought she was strong and beautiful. "Hello, S-14." Selah just nodded to acknowledge his presence. "I was not aware that you were brought back to the Facility. I never seen you in the rooms."

"Yurich believes I am too dangerous to be treated humanely." S-15's eyes narrowed at her comment. "Yurich is not a bad man. He treats us very kindly."

"You obviously do not know the Yurich I know."

The S weapons arrived at the hotel the President was staying in. And S-14 was disappointed to know that she would be roomed with S-15. She concluded that she would ignore him for the rest of the night.

~Dangerous Aspirations~

Later that night, Selah had just stepped out of the shower when she was given a death glare from S-15. He handed her the 3 just-in-case mini explosives for the next day."You're perceptions of Mr. Yurich are false, you know." She continued to ignore him and began polishing her gun. "He is not at all bad."

continued silence from the annoyed side of the room. "God! S-14, why won't you say anything?"

"What can I say that myself or you will not deem a lie?" S-15 pondered her question, "You may say that I am right."

"That is a lie."

"Why do you have these ludicrous ideas in your head?"

"They are not at all ludicrous. What Yurich has done is ludicrous."

"You are mad. Mr. Yurich has given us amazing power!"

Selah grimaced, she stood and popped her claws, "This is what you call amazing power? This is not amazing! This, these things are disgusting, Revolting. An abomination. They only bring about destruction."

The two are silent for a moment. "I am sorry if my words have hurt you."

S-14 shook her head, "Nothing hurts me anymore."

The next day~

The president's meeting went by smoothly. There were no problems whatsoever. Selah found that the mini explosives might come in handy after all, she stuffed them into her pocket. The plane ride back consisted of delicious food and dining. S-15 sat beside S-14 and handed her a glass of water. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. The two sat in silence.

Selah was about to open her mouth to say something, when the speakers blared, "Attention S weapons. We are about 5 minutes away from the Facility and will begin our descent soon. Please buckle your seatbelts."

Selah took a deep breath then stood. "What are you doing," S-15 asked hesitantly. She turned to him, "I am leaving today."

"What? You can't! How?"

Slowly, Selah revealed the 3 bombs in her hands. Their red buttons flashing wildly. "I am sorry." The other weapons began to approach her, their claws extracted.

She tossed them up into the air and closed her eyes as they exploded.

The plane blew up from the inside and plummeted down to the earth. In the direction of the Facility. The plane burned as it descended. Finally crashing into the Facility with a BOOM! The place exploded. A black mushroom cloud forming.

~Dangerous Aspirations~

All was quiet in the forest surrounding the Facility. Except the sound of cracking embers and some faint groans. Suddenly a black figure rises up out of the ashes. Like a glowing, reborn phoenix. It is holding it's side, as if in pain. The figure steps over the rubble and fragments.

Wincing in pain as it steeped strategically over the debris. The figure is revealed to be S-14. She could not distinguished due to the fact that her skin is almost completely gone, leaving raw muscle behind, she holds her side and walks away from the crash. From the Facility. From bondage. From torture. From slavery. And to her freedom. To a new life. To Hope.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Did you like the ending sentence? I did, i thought it was really strong. Anyways, the Host club finally comes into the story in the next chapter! Remember to Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello People! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! It really brings a smile to my face to see that people like my story. Makes me wanna try harder! :) So thank you:**

**Winnethewubzy-Im really glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest-thanks for reading! I'll make sure I make it really juicy and good!**

**Vivian G-glad ya liked it! ;)**

**Vendori- glad you liked it! yeah it will take some time before she actually gets to Japan and meets the host club but she'll get there soon!**

**Anyways Enjoy! XD**

Chapter 9

3 weeks later~

Selah found herself in New York city. She managed to gain a job, as a prostitute. She worked for a man named Blood Fang, an underground crimelord. He would seldom abuse her, and as a result, Selah would often cut herself.

Selah lived in New York for 1 year without being detected. She often thought about her future and what it held for her. **I don't want to run forever**, she thought to herself as she sat in an empty alley. Selah pulled out the plastic wrapped notebook her mother gave her. After 1 year, she still never gained the courage to read it. Sighing, she placed it back into her jacket pocket.

There was a commotion happening on the next block over. She managed to gain somewhat of a friend, a fellow prostitute named Anne. She stood quickly and headed in that direction. Selah had to save Anne from tussles before, most of them involving her jerk of an ex, Tim. He was a former client of Anne who ended up falling for her, then stalking her.

She caught Anne's scent, and could practically smell her fear. When she finally made it to the alley, she saw Tim cornering Anne. But the worst part was, he had friends with him. There were about 10 other guys. "Hey," Selah shouted, alarming the men. They turned to her, "Selah," Anne squeaked. Tim, a burly brunette smirked, "You know this girl, babe?" Anne didn't say anything. "You leave her alone," Selah demanded, stomping up to the group. "Selah, just get out of here," Anne pleaded.

A lean blonde chuckled, "yeah. you should listen to your friend. Get out of here." Tim grinned, "No, wait, Seth. Maybe she wants to join us." They advanced towards her, "I would refrain from touching me."

Tim smirked then leaned down to her level, "And what will you do if I don't?" Selah smirked, then sent a swift uppercut to his chin. Sending him flying skyward. "You little b*****!" Seth advanced her.

Selah dropped into a fighting stance then swiftly landed a roundhouse kick to his head. As the others lunged for her, she dodged and demanded, "Anne, get out of here!" Anne hesitated, but obeyed. Selah turned and sent a roundhouse kick to Seth's face. He ducked then rammed her to the wall.

Another of his friends came and brought a knife. Seth held onto Selah tightly as the man drove the knife into her abdomen. Seth released her. Selah smirked as blood poured out of the fresh cut, "You should not have done that."

Their eyes widen as she retracts her claws. Selah grins menacingly as she smells the fear and adreneline coursing throught their hopeless bodies. Her eyes burn red as she lunges for the nearest man and drives her claws into his chest. She turns and wraps her legs around Seth's neck. She twists swiftly and he crumples to the ground. Selah sticks her claws into a tall brunette's back and side kicks him into the wall. Once every man was down, she came to her senses.

Selah glances around at the mess she's caused. She hears sirens in the distance and sprints out of the alley. Selah ran and ran until she reached Manhattan. She found refuge in a damp alley. Selah placed her hands into a nearby puddle to wash off the blood that stained them. She noticed her reflection. Angry, cold eyes stared back at her. With faint traces of red in them. Faint traces of a killer. Selah snarled angrily and pounded on the water. She splashed at the puddle until she was drenched with water and dirt. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns hastily.

Standing at the mouth of the alley was a tall figure. He looked about 17 and had a strangely familiar scent. He had black shaggy hair and wise black eyes. He had a look of curiosity, confusion and...relief? He stared at her incredulously for a moment then breathed, "Selah...?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! Chapyer 10 is up!**

Chapter 10

Selah stared at him curiously. Who was he...? He seemed to know her, though. He approached her slowly, hesitantly. "Is it really you...? He crouched down in front of her, peering into her eyes. Selah stood and backed away warily, "Who are you?" He blinked then stood, "You don't remember me?" At her silence he continued, "Takashi Morinozuka. You are Selah Allsworth, yes?" Selah nodded slowly, "Yes..."

He grinned then pulled her into a tight hug, "We thought you were dead." Selah strangely felt safe in his arms, he was warm. In contrast to her cold. Selah reluctantly pushed away from him, "I do not believe I know you." Takashi's brows drew together in confusion. Finally understanding flooded his features. "You need to come with me." He grasped her hand and began to walk her out of the alley. She wrenched her hand from his grasp, "I do not understand. Leave me alone, I do not know you." Selah sprinted away from him and into the crowded sidewalks of Manhattan. "Selah!" He lost sight of her.

Takashi sighed in defeat then speed walked back to the Iroquois Hotel. He made it to his room and rapped on the door. Takashi's father, Akira, a tall brunette who looks like an older replica of Takashi, opens the door. "Takashi! Your back early, where are the souvenirs?"-**Tonight is their last night in New York, and Akira wanted to bring home some souvenirs. So he sent Takashi to go down to a street vendor and get some. They were in Japan to oversee the opening of the new Morinozuka dojo**.- Takash enters the grand hotel room, "I was side tracked, father." Akira goes back to packing, he raises a thick eyebrow, "Oh? That is unlike you, Takashi. You are naturally very one-track minded."

Takashi sits on the edge of his bed, "I...saw someone, tonight father. Someone I did not expect to see." Akira stopped packing and sat beside his son. "Who?" Takashi turns to his father, "Selah Allsworth." Akira's eyes widen in shock and surprise. "S-Selah...Allsworth..? She is alive...?" Takashi nods, "She was in an alley. She looked very...shaken up. Vulnerable." "Why didn't you bring her back here?"

"I tried, father. She ran away from me." Akira nods, then stands. "We must find her. She is family to us. We will have to wait to go back to Japan. We have to find her. Before they do." Takashi nods then grabs the car keys, "I will search for her immediately." Akira places a hand on his son's shoulder, "Not yet. We will search tomorrow." Takashi nods and settles back onto his bed. ~Dangerous Aspirations~

Selah ran back to her pimp's place. An abandoned office building in the Bronx. The guards let her in and she goes to Blood Fang's chambers. "Ah, my favorite little prostitute, Selah. Do you have my money?" Selah nods and tosses a stack of rolled up hundred-dollar bills onto his desk. An assistant picks it up, she places it into his outstretched palm. He smiles, "You never disappoint, my dear." With a wave of his hand, his assistants file out. Leaving the two of them alone. Blood Fang stands, walks to Selah and places a hand under her chin. He tilts her chin and gazes into her silver eyes, "Such beauty. I see why you are my most valuable prostitute." Selah pries her chin out of his grasp, "can I go now?" He shakes his head, "No, I have a task for you tonight." He grasps her wrist and leads her to his bed. "After this you may rest."

The next day~

Selah awakes in the alley behind the office building. She grimaces when she hears her stomach growling. Selah digs into her pocket to find the usual $50 Blood Fang puts in there after their nights together. She makes her way to the city. Manhattan, as usual was already busy with lots of people walking its sidewalks optimistically. Selah finds a hotdog vendor and buys four. She eats one silently then walks back to her usual alley. Selah was about to enter when a hand firmly grasps her wrist. She turned to see, Takashi and an unidentified man with a familiar scent gazing down at her. "Selah..." he breathes. Akira smiles, "So it is you." Selah snatches her wrist away. "Are you stalking me?" Akira chuckles, "I wouldn't call it stalking." Selah stares at them in confusion. "My dear, I am Akira Morinozuka. Do you remember me? I knew your mother Mary Allsworth."

Selah's eyes widen, "My...mother..?" Akira nods, "Please, my dear. We only wish to help you." Selah averts her eyes, "You cant help me." Takashi places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's what Mary would have wanted." Selah stares at them for a moment, then relaxes. "...how will you help me?" The two men smile triumphantly.

~Dangerous Aspirations~

Takashi and Akira sat with Selah at a café in Manhattan. Akira told Selah about Mary and how they know her. "I met Mary in high school. We dated for our full four years but we broke up in college. That was were I met Mitsuki. Strangely enough, she got along with Mitsuki famously. We were all very close. Mary was even the maid of honor at our wedding. She was an amazing woman. After we graduated, we were all still very close to each other. But then in 1990 she told me that she got a job making weapons for the U.S. government. After that, we didn't hear from her for about 6 years. Finally she called me and told me that she had a daughter, named Selah. Every three months she would bring you over to our villa in Westchester. Back then my company trained US soldiers so we stayed there a good while before returning to Japan. Takashi and you got along very well. For the longest time I was convinced he had a crush on you," at that comment Takashi blushed and turned away.

Akira chuckled and continued, "You were such a good mannered child. Mary told me that she wanted you to experience the real world, and to be more human. She believed our little play dates would help you be more human. It took me a while to realize that the weapon she was working on was you. One day you and Takashi were outside playing when a neighbors dog attacked you two. Selah retracted her bone claws and scared the dog away. Mary told me to promise never to tell anyone your secret. You and Takashi grew very close. The day you turned 10, we were planning on taking you and Takashi to go to the aquarium. But you nor Mary came. we were very disappointed that day when you two didn't come back. For the next 6 years we never hear from Mary at all. Some government officials came to our house and told us to forget about Mary and you, or else something bad would happen to our family. And then we found you, today." Akira smiled at her warmly. He then asks her a question that she was praying he would never ask her, "So, where is Mary?"

Selah averted her eyes, "Mary is...dead. She died when we escaped." The two men are silent for a moment. "Oh...I see." More silence. When finally Takashi coughs, "...Why don't we discuss other things now." They all nod in silent agreement. Akira clears his throat, "Selah, do you have a place to stay here in New York?" Selah shrugged sheepishly, "Not exactly..." Takashi raises an eyebrow skeptically, "do you?" She finally shakes her head "no." Akira rubs his chin then glances at his son. "Selah, would you like to come back to Japan and live with us?" Selah stares at him dubiously with her mouth agape. She opens her mouth to answer when a thought crosses her mind. **'Remember what happened the last time you stayed with oblivious strangers?'** She slowly shakes her head at her doubtful thoughts,** 'no, they are not oblivious. They know...about me**.** But still...would it be selfish to stay with them? Knowing the risks? But this is Japan! And I destroyed the Facility'**, she thought optimistically. Finally, she nods in agreement with their plans. Akira claps his hands together, "Wonderful! I shall call the airlines and buy an extra ticket."

As they walk back to the hotel, Selah ponders over her future. **'Japan...I wonder what it holds for me?'**

Washington, D.C.

The office of CIA Director Joeseph Hill

A fatigued man sits behind a large mahogany desk. He has a lot of things on his plate right now. Not only does he have to give an explanation for a $2.5 million dollar Facility spontaneously combusting, taking out some of the forest surrounding it. But he also has to account for the deaths of many of its workers and some of its weapons. So, Hill was very frustrated at the moment. Among the survivors were Yurich, Lucas, a number of guards, and weapons 15-21. You should have seen Yurich's face when S-15 recounted that fateful night when Selah triggered the bombs destroying the Facility as well as its best jet. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Hill mumbles a "come in." Lucas enters, as usual a smug smile on his still-handsome face.

How Lucas managed to survive the explosion without a scratch still baffles Hill to this very day. "What is it, Lucas?" He smirks, leaning on the door frame, "She's in New York." Hill's eyes widen in amazement, "What? How do you know?" Lucas causally walks over to Hill's desk, clutching the remote he turns on the flat screen. The screen flickers on, a blonde woman smiles at them, "Hello, I am Deborah Wilson and this is Fox news. On today's news. Two young men attacked by a girl with razors in her hands. The girl nearly slaughtered the men. What do you think of this story John?"

John, a handsome man with chiseled features answers with a chuckle, "I believe they are exaggerating, Deborah. I mean, a girl with razors in her hands? Why thats crazy!'' The two chuckle at the joke, Hill and Lucas do not find the joke at all amusing. "Anyways, police have developed a sketch of the girl." A drawing of a girl with long black hair, high cheekbones and characteristic silver eyes is displayed on the screen. "If you see this girl, please contact the police immediately. In other news-" Lucas clicks off the tv. He turns to the smiling CIA Director, "What do ya think, mon ami?" Hill stands, grabs his gun then pull sharply at the barrel, "I think we have a weapon to catch."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So chapter 11 is up. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far**

**Anyways R&R and enjoy! XD**

Chapter 11

The next morning, Takashi awoke at 9 am. He stretched, then glanced around for his father. Takashi gingerly picked up a note from off of the dining table. "I'll be back at 1pm. -Dad" He smiles, then remembers something. Where's Selah? Takashi searches the massive hotel room for the girl. She couldn't have left again? He thinks angrily/frantically to himself. The fearful teen frantically scans the room for the girl, cursing himself for losing her again. His little search ends when he trips over something hard beside his bed.

Glancing down, he sees Selah curled up on the floor with sheets haphazardly wrapped around her small form. Smiling to himself, he crouches down before the girl, and sighs. **You gave me quite the scare**, he thinks chuckling to himself. Takashi scoops her up, then places her gently on the bed. **I wonder why she slept on the floor**, he thought quizzically. Takashi decides to take a quick shower before his father came back.

Later~

The sound of a shower awakes Selah. She rubs her head as she glances confusedly around the hotel room. How did I..? Recollection clouds her face as she remembers why she was there. The corners of her lips twitch,** oh yes...I was saved yet again by a stranger**. Selah stands and walks around the hotel room. She grasps a white button up shirt. She feels the shirt. When she sniffs the fabric, a flood of cloudy memories flash in her mind. Selah shakes her head, desperately trying to repair her ever broken memories.

Sighing, she sits down on the bed, still clutching the shirt. **Why can I not remember**, she asked her head very frustrated. Putting that thought off for later, Selah decided to turn on the tv. The morning news was on and she nearly jumped off the bed when she saw what the top story was. "Good Morning New York! Breaking news the government was able to release a photo of the girl who attacked 10 men, leaving 6 dead and 4 wounded." Takashi exits the shower, he stood beside Selah. "What's wrong?" Selah gestured to the tv, "this is not good."

Takashi stared at the television in shock. There on the screen was a color photo of Selah. Takashi immediately grabbed his cell phone. "Father. We have a problem." Akira arrived at the hotel room an hour later. He paced the room, trying to find a solution to the problem he faces. "What should we do," Takashi asked him, just as stressed. Akira places a hand to his chin, "I thought we would have to do this anyways."

"Do what?"

''I believe it is our only choice. In order to get Selah out of this country."

"Father, what are you talking about," Takashi asked his father impatiently.

Akira places a warm hand on Selah's shoulder, "Selah will have to masquerade as a boy." Takashi raises an eyebrow at his father's wild idea. "What?"

"Do not fear my son. It will work. The trick is to work with her healing factor..." He stated gazing at her long ebony hair. It was true, if Selah's hair was cut it would immediately grow back. Akira decided a mere hat would do.

He sent his son to go to the local pharmacy and retrieve some items. They included: brown contacts, peach colored foundation, and a black beanie. Selah applied the foundation, inserted the contacts, and placed the hat on her head. When she emerged from the bathroom, confident grins developed themselves onto the two men's faces. "You look manly enough to me," Akira grinned.

FBI Branch in New York Yurich walked into the office of FBI agent Laura Summers. A calculating woman by nature. She is an expert on cases like these. Yurich shook the woman's hand, "Always a pleasure Laura." She gave a tight smile, "Likewise. Now tell me about this weapon."

"It destroyed the Facility in Canada. S-14 is very dangerous. We believe it is here in New York." Laura nodded in agreement, "I saw the videos of her training. Well, we have pictures of the men who were attacked." She shows Yurich a series of photos displaying long thin gashes on various areas on their bodies. "This is definately her. Did you speak with the men?" Laura nodded, "They told me she worked as a prostitute. She has relations with another woman named Anne Bridges. A fellow prostitute working in the Bronx area."

"Lets get a team together. Have your men watch all security cameras within a 100 mile radius." Laura nodded. The two setting off for the Bronx.

~Dangerous Aspirations~

Takashi gave Selah one of his thick hoodies to wear, to further mask her identity. Even though it was 90 degrees outside. Takashi turned to Selah, "You ready to go?'' Selah bravely answered, "Yes." Even though she put on a brave façade, Takashi could detect the anxiety and fear underneath. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Dont worry, Selah. Everything will be fine. You will enjoy Japan." Selah cracked a small smile. Akira walked in the hotel room, bags in hand. He gestured to a bellhop beside him, "You to ready? This man will help us with our bags." Thus they left the hotel and headed to the airport.

Selah's POV

The seat is shaking. I still can't believe I am doing this. Tapping my foot rapidly on the floor of the plane, I desperately try to calm my nerves. It surprises me that the CIA havent found me before I boarded the plane. Well, it is a private jet. Takashi notices my anxiety. It is fascinating that he is able to read me so well. He hands me a glass of orange juice. "Thank you." Takashi takes a seat beside me, I do not understand this boy. He says that he knows me..and I feel somewhere deep down that he does. But I just can't remember. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine...Why do you always ask me that?''

"Because I am worried about you." I snort, rolling on my side and trying to get some sleep, "I should be the least of your worries." ~Dangerous Aspirations~

And 13 hours later, The plane landed at Haneda airport. Takashi shook Selah awake, "Were here." The three exited the airport where a limo was waiting.

Selah's POV

Tokyo is just as beautiful as I remember it to be. We arrived in Tokyo at night, this is when the city looks its best. Most of the ride to Takashi's house I spent peering out the window. Watching in awe as the city changed before my eyes. Going from tall skyscrapers, to suburban homes, to elegant mansions. I scowled when I saw a massive tv screen in a square displaying a photo of me. It was news here too?! Finally, we made it to the Morinozuka residence. My eyes widened in surprise. It was beautiful. A beautiful Japanese mansion on a large estate. Three servants quickly came out to take our bags-or their bags-into the house. They stared at me in surprise. Takashi laid a hand on my back and guided me in. I was glad he did that because I felt very nervous. The inside of the mansion was even more stunning. a grand staircase was in the center of the house leading to the second floor. There were marble pillars and statues as well. Akira greeted his servants warmly, they seemed happy to have him back. Suddenly a small child bound down the steps, then leapt into Takashi's arms. "Takashi!" He screamed jubilantly. The boy looked exactly like Takashi but smaller and louder. Takashi smiled, hugging the boy back. Then he turned to me, "Satoshi, I would like you to meet someone. This is Selah, you do not remember her because you were a baby when she would come over. Selah, this is my little brother Satoshi." I smiled down at the boy, he smiled just as warmly then shook my hands. "Nice to meet you Sealah!"

"My name is Selah." He gazed up at me, "Can I call you Sealah?" I nodded, he smiled triumphantly. Still grasping my hands he pulled me into a foyer. Akira grinned at Satoshi, "There's my favorite boy!" He happily scooped the child up into his arms. I watched their display of affection. Is this love...? A tall woman with long brown hair descended down the steps. She was very pretty. The woman smiled at her husband and planted a kiss on his lips. She hugged Takashi affectionately, "Oh, I have missed you both." She said in Japanese. Akira led his wife into the foyer. "Mitsuki, I want you to meet someone." I stood, outstretching my hand towards the woman. "Do you remember Mary Allsworth?" The woman nodded slowly, staring at me warily. "This is her daughter, Selah." Her eyes lit up with warmth and happiness. She ignored my hand, pulling me into a tight hug. "It's so nice to see you again! I thought you were dead!" Mitsuki cupped my face in her hands, "You may stay as long as you wish." The rest of the night was spent catching up with the Morinozukas, or more me catching up with them. I did not recall any stories they told me of my past with them. At 10:00, we decided to call it a night. Takashi led me to a bedroom across from his. He switched on the light revealing an immense room with plush white carpet, a vanity with a mirror, and a queen sized bed with a canopy. There were two windows on the side of the bed. I stroked the lush quilt on the bed. Takashi called from the doorway, "My parents specially made this room for Mary if she ever decided to visit." I glanced up at him, "It is very nice...thank you." He placed my bag on the bed, "I hope you're comfortable, Selah."

"Thank you."

"And know that I'm always here for you. We all are" I smile at him and nod. He leaves. Plopping on the bed, I attempt to get comfortable. I was never one to feel comfortable on...soft things. Sighing, I curled on the floor. Feeling much more content.

The next morning~

Sighing, then stretching, Selah awoke to a beautiful sunrise. She was so used to awaking early that she couldn't get herself to go back to sleep past 5:30 am. So, pulling on her hat, a hoodie, and her boots the sleep devoid teen descended down the steps. None of the servants were awake yet. Shrugging, she grabbed an apple out of the fridge. She nearly choked on a chunk when the scent of pine crossed her nose. Just outside the Morinozuka estate was a forest. Smiling to herself, she quickly ate the rest of the apple then sprinted out the back door in the direction of the forest.

Takashi's POV~

I awoke at 6 am to the sound of my cell phone buzzing. Groaning, I picked myself up. Saturday. I checked my phone. "Morning Takashi! Tamaki thought it would be a good idea to go to take Haruhi to the mall! We'll pick you up at 12:00. -Mitskuni "Good Morning Mori-senpai! Today the Host Club will be taking Haruhi to the commoner's mall! Be ready at 12:00" -Tamaki. I shook my head playfully. Well I better get up. Oh yeah...what about Selah? How would I tell them? Knock, knock. "Come in," I called. Satoshi's little head greeted me with a smile, "Morning Takashi! Father wants to see you." I nodded then got dressed.

Normal POV

Takashi rapped on the door to his father's office. "Come in Takashi," he called.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes. It's about Selah."

"I thought as much."

"Yes, I can see she is very...troubled."

"As would anyone in her situation." Akira nodded in agreement, "Yes. She needs guidance, and a family. So I was thinking maybe we could adopt her." My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Adopt...Selah...?"

"Yes. We are the only family she has now. I think it would be best if she stayed with us. Permanently." I smiled in content, "I think she would like that father."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola fellow fanfictioners! I hope u all like the way the story is going so far...welp here is chapter 12! **

**Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 12**

Selah never felt more at home when she was in nature. Not just any nature, the woods. Surrounded by the tall trees, and the rugged terrain. She leapt through the trees with precision. Selah stopped on a thick tree branch. Just below her stood a lone fawn. Its mother most likely long gone. Selah watched the fawn in fascination. It moved slowly, hesitantly. Almost like it was fearful of every step it made. Like it was trapped. And Selah found out why, a wild boar was watching the fawn as well.  
Back at the Morinozuka Estate~  
10:30, Takashi was already dressed and ready for his friends to come pick him up. He stopped at Selah's room only to find it empty. He figured she must have been down stairs eating breakfast. His parents and Satoshi were eating breakfast as well. "Mother, have you seen Selah?"

Mitsuki shook her head,"No, I thought she was with you." Takashi began to panic slightly, where could she have gone?  
His father recognized his distress, "Takashi don't worry. She's probably just taking a tour of the estate. Relax." Takashi nodded glumly, taking a seat at the table for breakfast.  
After breakfast, Akira left for work and Takashi questioned some of the servants on Selah's whereabouts. They did not know. He began to panic. Takashi searched the entire estate relentlessly. Satoshi offered to help as well. At 12:00, the Host Club arrived. A servant had them wait in the foyer. "Takashi!" Honey greeted Takashi, crawling on his shoulders. Honey noticed his anxious look, "Takashi, what's wrong?"  
Back in the Forest~  
The wild Boar began to attack the fawn. Selah leapt out of the tree, coming to the fawn's defense. The boar attacked her instead. The two snarled at each other like wild animals before they began to tussle. Selah lashed out at the animal with her claws. She sliced at the animal as it clawed and bit at her. Eventually tearing her jacket in half. Growing irritated, Selah struck her claws into the animal's belly. Looming over the creature as it's life faded away. The fawn was long gone by now. Hopefully in search of its mother. Looking down at herself, she scowled. Blood covered most of her chest and arms. Scrapes lined all of her body. She scowled, peeling off the tattered remains of her jacket (**A/N: She wore a t-shirt underneath**) then made her way back to the estate.  
Selah's POV  
When I made it back, the servants as well as Takashi were practically dripping with anxiety and distress. I wonder why. His heart was beating wildly. I walked into the house, closing the back door behind me. "Takashi, is something wrong?" His eyes widened when he saw me, then furrowed into a grimace. "Where were you," he asked trying-and failing to hide his anger and anxiety. "I was in the woods."  
"The woods," he stated incredulously. I nodded, just now noticing 6 strangers in the foyer. "Who are they," I asked him. He stared down at me, still angry. Finally, he sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose. "I was very worried about you, you should have told me where you were going."  
"I left very early. You werent awake at the time."  
"Uh...Mori-senpai? Who is this," A tall blonde asked Takashi, peering down at me. Takashi placed a hand on my shoulder, "This is my foster-brother, Tsubasa." All of our eyes-except for Takashi's- widened at his statement. Foster...brother...? I stared up at him in confusion, my mouth agape. A tall boy with glasses smirked, "Hmm. That's interesting. That is very generous of your family to adopt a commoner." A small blonde boy hugged my waist, "Welcome to the family, Tsu-chan!" I reeled back at the force of his hug. A brunette girl, about my size smiled warmly at me, "Nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."  
Two redheaded twins glared at me warily, "Hm. He doesn't look Japanese," one stated. "Are you from America," they both asked in unison. Before I could answer, a servant tapped me on the shoulder, " would like to have a word with you." I nodded then bowed to the group, "It was nice meeting you." With that, I turned on my heel, exiting the room.  
Takashi's POV  
We immediately exited the house, into the limo. "So, Tsu-chan seems nice," Honey commented. I simply nodded in agreement. "Why would your parents decide to adopt so...suddenly?" Karou asked, obviously suspicious. "Tsubasa is a family friend's son. My parents decided to take him in when she died."

"Where is he from," Haruhi asked. "Canada." Kyoya wrote in his black book rapidly, "A Canadian orphan? Interesting." By his tone, I could tell he did not buy the story. Well, he was going to have to. No one could find out about Selah. "So where exactly are we going," Haruhi asked stifling a groan. "To the commoner's mall, of course!" Tamaki says with glee, wrapping his arms around Haruhi. "I want to know allll about where you commoners get your clothes and accessories!" Haruhi struggled in his grasp as he nuzzled his cheek on hers.  
Back at the Mansion~  
Walking down the long corridors of the Morinozuka residence, I managed to find Mitsuki's room by the scent. I rapped on the door, waiting for a "come in." Mitsuki was sitting in a large room with walls lined with bookshelves. Floor to ceiling windows, and a fireplace. And to my surprise and silent joy, a grand piano. Mitsuki sat huddled on a chair by the window, reading "Of mice and Men." Her face lit up when she saw me, she closed her book, "Selah! Come in, come in!" I took a seat across from her. She stared at me for a few moments, "You look so much like Mary." I averted my gaze to the floor. She giggled, "No need to feel embarrassed." Glancing around the room I questioned, "Is this your library?" Mitsuki grinned, nodding quickly, "Yes! It took me a while to get this many books. But it was very much worth it."  
"So, Takashi said you wanted to see me?"  
She placed her book on the table, "Yes. Did Takashi tell you that we wish to adopt you?" I nodded.  
A brilliant smile graced her face, "Well, we are. And I want to help you get settled in. So, I'm taking you shopping!"  
Shopping...? "The clothes I have are fine." Mitsuki glanced worriedly at my clothes: worn white tee, Takashi's sweats, and combat boots.  
"Well...you need more..."  
"Ok. If that is what you think..." She clasped her hands and stood, "Great! Let's go!" She clung her arm around mine. "Where?' I asked warily as she dragged me down the halls. "To the mall of course," She stated , we went shopping.  
At the Department store~  
Most of the clothes Mitsuki chose for Selah she had to put back, due to the fact that she would be masquerading as a boy for the time being. Mitsuki's face fell when she told her. But she managed to get her some girly clothes she could wear around the house. Selah could tell that Mitsuki had yearned to do something like this, spending time with a daughter. Even though this daughter was her soon-to-be-foster-daughter. So, Selah endured all the long hours of trying on itchy, uncomfortable dresses.  
Later~  
Takashi came home that night to see that his father, mother, Satoshi and Selah were having dinner. "Oh, Takashi! How was your day?"  
"Hello mother, my day was fine." Takashi gingerly takes a seat beside Selah. "Good, were all here. Well, I spoke with Chairman Suoh. Selah, you will be able to start school on monday. Your uniform is in your room." Selah stared at Akira questioningly, "What?"  
"You will attend Ouran Acadmey this monday. Didn't Takashi inform you?"  
Selah shook her head "no. Why wasnt I told of this? I do not need an education."  
"Selah. It would be best if you attend school."  
"Why?"  
"Selah, we just want you to know what it's like to live the life of a normal teenager. Mary would have wanted this." Selah frowned at the mention of Mary, "Ok, if that is what you think best."  
"So, what kind of school is Ouran Academy?"  
_** ~Dangerous Aspirations~**_  
On monday morning, Selah reluctantly put on the Ouran Acadmey uniform. It consisted of a purple blazer, white button up shirt and black slacks. Not exactly her style. Taking the black beanie Takashi brought her, she placed it on her head to complete the look. Akira stated that the Chairman didn't mind that she wore a hat. "Whatever makes our students feel comfortable is fine!" He reassured with a grin. She grasped her suitcase off of her bed, then bound down the stairs to meet Takashi.  
Takashi waited patiently in the dining room as a servant served him breakfast. He smiled when she descended down the stairs. Today was the day, he thought optimistically to himself.

"Take a seat," he offered. She complied settling down beside him. A servant placed a plate of Belgian waffles and rice in front of her. Based on the fact that Selah didn't touch her food, but kept her hands clasped in her lap, Takashi could tell she was very nervous. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Hey. Everything will be fine." Selah nodded slowly in agreement. Mitsuki yawned, walking down the stairs. "Good morning you two,'' she greeted cheerfully. They greeted her a good morning. suddenly the doorbell rung.  
Mitsuki opened the door to reveal Mitsukuni Haninozuka rocking on his heels at the door, with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning !" The woman smiled down at the seventeen year old, "Good morning Honey. Takashi is in the dining room."  
"K! Good Morning Takashi and Selah!" Honey plopped down beside Selah, "Are you excited for your first day at Ouran?"  
"I...yes." Honey smiled and engaged in conversation with Takashi. Selah tuned them out. Pondering on Ouran Academy. I've never been to real school before. Will it be challenging? Will their methods of discipline be severe? Will they-? She was interrupted by a honking of a car from outside. "You all should get going," Mitsuki called from the kitchen. "Have a good day!"  
The three teens rushed out the door and into the waiting car. The drive to Ouran was long, Selah found herself becoming more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by, and the car neared Ouran Academy.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours-but was actually about 20 minutes-they made it to Ouran Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thar she is! Chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

It was hard not to gape in awe at Ouran Academy. The school was gorgeous, not to mention massive. Takashi smirked at her face, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Selah nodded numbly. Takashi placed a hand on her back and gently pushed her into the school. Many students stopped to glance at the gropu as they passed. "Who is that...?"  
"Who's that guy?" Takashi strode confidently passed the group, and into the school's double doors. The inside of Ouran proved much more beautiful than the outside and Selah found herself gaping yet again. Takashi tugged Selah all the way to her class, class A. "Just go in, Haruhi is in this class so she'll show you around. I will see you at lunch." Selah nodded in understanding. Taking a long deep breath, she opened the door.  
The students turned to see her, a confused look on their faces. "Ah, you must be the new student..." The teacher noted beckoning to her. Selah nodded slowly. The teacher turned to face the class, "Class, we have a new student to day. Well go on, young man, introduce yourself." Selah gulped, trying to ignore the piercing stares of her new classmates. "He..hello. My name is Se-Tsubasa Morinozuka...It is nice to meet you all." Some students-**the girls, mostly**-gasped when they heard the name "Morinozuka." The teacher pointed out her seat, she would sit in front of Haruhi Fujioka.  
Selah ignored the snickers and whispers when she walked to her seat. "Hi, Tsubasa. It's nice to see you again. I didn't expect to see you in this class," Haruhi greeted kindly. Selah turned around to face her, "Yes, it is good to see you too." Haruhi smiled warmly to Tsubasa, "I hope we can be friends." Selah cracked a rare smile, "Yes, that sounds nice."  
Most of class, Selah spent staring out the window. She was trying very hard not to burst a blood vessel out of irritation though. She wondered if Hikaru Hitachiin was trying to burn a hole into her head. The skeptical redhead stared at the irritated new student most of class. Hikaru couldn't place it, but for some reason he was very skeptical of Tsubasa Morinozuka. There was something off about him. And he would find out.  
After class~  
Haruhi approached Selah, "Do you want to walk with us to lunch?"  
Selah nodded, "Yes." Selah and Haruhi walked to the door, only to be stopped by a certain skeptical redhead.  
"Haruhi, I forbid you to go anywhere with this boy! We don't even know him! Who knows? He could be a...a spy! Or...or a serial killer!" The two girls were silent for a moment. Selah stood stock still, _oh no. They've found out already? Well I'm going to have to sell my uniform, then move to China. Then I'll have to_- Selah's thought was interrupted by Haruhi's chiming laughter. "Hikaru get out of the way. You sound like , you need to stop being so judgemental. Why would Tsubasa be any of those things?" Haruhi pushed past Hikaru, pulling Selah with her.  
"Sorry about him, he can be pretty judgemental."  
"It's all right. Is he always so judgemental?"  
Haruhi giggled, "Only to things he doesn't understand." The two girls continued to walk dow the hall toward the cafeteria. Overhead on a walkway on the second floor, two girls were attempting to hang a banner. The banner said, "Join Tea Club!" A lanky brunette stretched her arms to its full length in order to tape the banner over the balcony of the walkway. "Rin, be careful. I don't want you to fall," a pudgy blonde pleaded to her friend. "It's all right, Yaya. I almost got it."  
Selah and Haruhi walked toward the cafeteria, Selah glanced up to see the two girls, she narrowed her eyes, anticipating what mihgt happen. Rin stretched really far to tape the banner, "Almost..." She stretched to far and fell over. "Rin!" Yaya screeched as her friend fell over the balcony. Selah sprinted toward the girl, she pushed people out of the way as she ran to catch the girl. Selah leapt forward, outstretching her arms, she caught the girl. "Ah!" Rin opened her eyes to see her rescuer staring worriedly down at her, "Are you ok?" Rin gaped as she stared at her, _Hes beautiful_, she thought dreamily. Rin blushed when she realized she was staring at him for a while and crawled out of the boy's arms. "Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Yaya rushed to her friend, enveloping her in a tight hug, "Rin! Are you ok?" Rin nodded dazedly, "Yes. Thanks to him..." A crowd soon formed around the three girls. Haruhi stood beside Selah, "Are you ok?" Selah nodded, "Yes." Let's go to lunch." Selah turned on her heel, walking with Haruhi towards the cafeteria. "W-wait!"Rin grasped Selah's hand tightly. "Please...is there anything I can do for you? Buy you dinner? Or lunch? Or..."  
"I don't want anything." Rin's face fell.  
"Nothing? But you're my hero. Cant I give you anything?"  
Selah stared into Rin's chocolate eyes, Selah noticed the thankfulness and admiration in her eyes. All because of her abilities. Seeing those emotions in this girl's eyes instead of fear or anger, made Selah feel so happy. So...useful. She couldn't ask her for anything. Because she gave her all she wanted. Selah smiled uncharacteristically warmly at the girl. She blushed. "You have given me enough. Thank you." With that, Selah walked towards the cafeteria. Leaving a crowd of heartstruck admirers and fans behind her. As well as an envious, jealous redhead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Konichiwa Fellow fanfictioners! Sorry for the long update! my brother's comp broke so i havent been able too :(**

**Well enjoy!**

I can feel their eyes. Most convey feelings of curiosity. Others a strange emotion…admiration? Haruhi directed me to a long table that appeared noticeably more…lavish than the others. I was very surprised at the number of food choices they offered. In the Facility, I was only given a protein powder that contained every nutrient and vitamin known to man. The powder kept me healthy but it tasted like sand and smelled like rotting carcasses. With the money Takashi gave me, I ordered one of everything. The cafeteria workers looked surprised but nonetheless eager to complete my order. I sat beside Haruhi and placed my tray lightly onto the table. She stared at it in awe, "wow...will you eat all of that?" I nodded, then I noticed that Haruhi did not have much to eat. So I offered her my food. "Tsubasa, that's too much! It's fine," she settled with a medium bowl of rice and miso soup. Takashi's other comrades arrived at the table. Tamaki ran to Haruhi, "Oooohh! My darling daughter has made a new friend!" I raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Tamaki, I would refrain from calling Haruhu your "daughter" in public," Kyoya called as he began writing in his black book. "Yeah cut it out boss," the twins chided. Tilting my head to the side, I asked in confusion, "I do not understand. Why do you call her your daughter, when she is only two years younger than you?" They turned their stares to me, Then the twins and Honey laughed out loud in unison. The twins suddenly stood behind me. "Come to think of it," he started, both resting an elbow on my shoulders. "You eat a lot for a tiny little boy your size," they stated in unison. I grasped a spot on their wrists then watched in amusement as they both passed out, unconscious.

Later•

Takashi had told Selah to wait for him in the lobby after school. Takashi smiled when he saw her and ruffled her hat. "How was your day," he asked as they walked the halls. The girl merely shrugged, "Fine." He raised an eyebrow down at her, "…Just fine?"

"There were many…students,"she stated, a tiny hint of anxiety in her voice. Takashi noticed her uneasiness and immediately called her out on it. "Selah. If you feel as if you can't handle going to school yet…"

"I'm fine, Takashi," she felt the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation. She still could not wonder why he was always so overprotective of her. Selah was more than capable of protecting herself. "…where are we going?"

He smirked, "don't you trust me?"

"…I suppose, but I want to know." They climbed a set of stairs, onto a floor where three music rooms were located. Takashi led them to the third music room then slowly turned the knob. A flash of light, and a flurry of rose petals sprinkled around them. "Welcome!"

•Dangerous Aspirations•

A small smile lit Takashi's face as Honey bounced toward him, bunny in hand. The small boy crawled up his body, finally resting on his shoulders. "Takashi! Tsubasa! Are you going to help us set up?" I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Um, I suppose..." The small boy hopped off Takashi's shoulders and took my hand. He pulled me to a back room, where cakes, sandwiches and trays of tea were held. "Can you help me and Haruhi with the snacks?" I nodded, taking the tray of sandwiches and a plate of chocolate cake. Carrying the food to the table, I noticed three strange things. One: Kyoya Ootori was staring at me rather intensely. Two: Hikaru Hitachiin was glaring at me rather angrily. And three: the foods I was carry smelled very...appetizing. I wonder what is in them...Setting them down onto the table, I ran my index finger along the side of the brown cake. It glided along the food like a fish does through water. There was a brown shiny substance on my finger. It was creamy. Based on the smell, there was a high amount of sugar in the substance. I placed my finger in my mouth and sucked on it. Wow. It was delicious! I've never tasted anything like this! So...sweet...! "Do you like the cake," a cool voice inquired. Ootori. "Yes. It is very satisfying." He chuckled, there was an undertone in his laugh:...amusement? "Tsubasa, there is something I have been meaning to speak with you about." I furrow my brows in deep suspicion. "About what?" He opens his mouth to speak when a dozen girls flood into the room. I take that opportunity to leave. Walking into an empty room. Takashi informed me that his club lasted until five, so I'll have to wait until he's done. Plopping onto a nearby couch, I sigh. What am I doing here? A person like me will never be able to fit in with these people. If they discover who I am, or what I am, I'll have to leave. Again. I'm growing tired of running, it's sickening me. But if running means protection to people who should have nothing to do with me, then I will run. The smell of carved wood, thin yet strong metal, and leather invades my senses. A small smile traces onto my lips. A Piano. Sitting up, I walk to the closet and pull the old Baldwin out. It looked much more grand than Lily Anthony's. sitting on the leather bench, I push back the cover revealing the shining keys. I gazed out the window, trying to remember the song she taught me. Ah, yes! Placing my hands on the keys, I play the song. Nocturne. My eyes flutter shut, as I remember the woman who taught me the song. Is this...nostalgia? A warm liquid glides down my cheek. I stop playing and glance up towards the ceiling. A leak, perhaps? No, I would have heard it fall. Could it be I am producing this water? Could it be, me, a human weapon, is feeling nostalgic right now...? No, no, not only that but...I'm feeling. I am expressing emotion. Stroking the tear off my cheek I stare at it. Is this what it means to be human?

**Remember to R & R!**

**Peace out hommes! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just thought id post another chapter up! Merry christmas!**

Chapter 16

The next day Takashi awoke at his usual time of 4:30am to get started on his morning practice/workout. His father worked out with him. "You're getting better and better every week, Takashi," His father commended as they finished their workout at 6:15. Takashi smiled proudly, "thank you, father."

"So. I here Selah is doing well in school." Takashi chuckled lightly, "yes, father, She is. It was a great idea to enroll her in Ouran. I believe she enjoys it."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Breakfast•

Takashi got dressed and descended the stairs for breakfast. he noticed that Selah was awake and already eating breakfast. The girl looked very content, which was strange in the morning. then he realized why: she had taken another trip to the woods. The proof was in the smear of dirt on her cheek. Takashi smirked, settling into his seat.

"Good morning, Selah." She simply nodded, then continued to eat her waffles. Guaya, one of the maids, set a plate of Belgian waffles and fresh fruit in front of him. "You know, if you wanted to get away with playing in the words, you should have gotten rid of ALL of the evidence." She stared at him dubiously, "what?" Takashi simply smirked, licked his finger, and wiped the smudge of mud off her face. The always-aware girl lashed out her hand and caught his hand before it touched her face.

"It's all right." She reluctantly released his hand, the two teens gazed into each others matching chocolate eyes as he wiped the dirt off her highly skeptical face. At that moment, Satoshi bounced down the stairs to greet his brother and sister. "Morning..!"

The two teens turned their attention to the small boy approaching them, Takashi snatching his hand away. "G-good morning, Satoshi," Takashi coughed nervously. "What's for breakfast?" Guaya placed his breakfast in front of him. "Mmmhh! I love your waffles, Guaya. Thank you!"

The woman bowed to him and smiled. "Why are you up so early," Selah asked Satoshi. "I always get up this early, so I can see Takashi off to school!" Selah smiled lightly at his comment. Takashi ruffled his hair playfully, he giggled. Satoshi obviously admired his big brother a great deal. "Selah. I have something to ask you." She glanced up at him curiously. "What is it."

"…How did you like the Host club?" She glanced up at him warily, "Your club? It didn't seem very...fun." He lifted a brow in amusement. "Really?"

She nodded, "You wish to recruit me, do you not?" Takashi smiled at her ability to be so sure of herself. "Yes."

"The blonde, Tamaki?"

"No. Kyoya Ootori." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to be the one to request her joining the club. "Hm. Well, tell your friends I am not joining the Host club," she said in finalization. "Ok, but Kyoya and Tamaki have proven to be very persistent." She snorted sarcastically, "I figured as much."

•Dangerous Aspirations•

Selah's POV

Nature. I've always felt an unspoken connection with it. A bond, if you will. Today, I am staring out the window at a beautiful garden with a rose maze behind it. Gripping my fist, I try to ignore the glare the Hitachiin boy is giving me. What was his problem? I've hardly ever spoken to him. "Alright, will anyone tell me how many nerves are located along the spine?" Rayu-Sensei asked the class.

Hikaru's POV

Look at him. Just sitting there like he owns everything. I can't believe the boss wants HIM to join the Host club! I waited until after class with Karou. Tono instructed us to get the kid and bring him to the club room. Apparently, a lot of the girls like him. And Kyoya thinks letting him join will bring more customers. After class, the boy was talking with Haruhi. They were speaking about something unimportant. They left the room together; heading to lunch. \

I turned to Karou, "Time to initiate plan: Kidnap Morinozuka #2!" We nodded then went to follow them. We stalked a good distance behind them. Karou rolled on the floor behind a wall and I followed. When the target took a turn towards the cafeteria, I whispered: "now!" Karou lunged for Tsubasa. He turned at the last second and grasped Karou by the shirt. "What are you doing? Why are you stalking us?" He released Karou and I lunged for him as well. He dodged, but I managed to graze him in the neck. Surprisingly, he instantly gasped then passed out.

"Hikaru, Karou what are you doing?" Haruhi demanded. "Tono wants us to take him to the club room," I shrugged. Karou tried to pick him up. "Whoah, he's surprisingly heavy." He picked up his legs, and I carried his arms. "Tamaki better have a good explanation for this," Haruhi mumbled, following us. It felt like hours carrying this boys limp body to the club room. He was so heavy! What, does he keep metal bars in his clothes?! When we finally reached the room, Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to him?"

We set him down on the couch, "we got him here." Karou and I stated in unison, placing our hands on our hips. Tamaki pointed at us accusingly, "I told you to get him to come here, not to knock him out! What if he's dead?!" Through Tamaki's outburst, Takashi knelt in front of Tsubasa and checked his pulse. "He's fine." And a few seconds later, the surprisingly heavy boy awoke. He clutched his neck. An irritatedly pissed look on his face. He turned and glared at us, "don't do that again." Karou hid behind me, shielding himself from his death glare. "Is there a reason for my kidnapping?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, a glint in them.

"Yes, actually. You see, Tsubasa, at the Host club we strive to make every girl happy. Yesterday, many girls questioned whether you were in the Host club. And they requested that you join." Tsubasa stared blankly at the group before him, "You want me to join your club." He stated in disbelief. They nodded, "Yes." Tsubasa folded his arms and stood, "I am not interested in joining."

"W-why not..?" Tamaki asked dubiously.

He simply shrugged, "It does not interest me." Tsubasa grasped his bag, huffing it over his shoulder.

"Was that all you wanted?" At their silence, he walked out of the room. Once he was gone, the group instantly turned to Takashi.

"Hey, whats the deal Mori-senpai? You said he was interested in joining!" Tamaki exclaimed. Hikaru shrugged, a satisfactory smirk on his face, "eh whats the big deal? It's not like he would bring us sooo much business. The guy's not very interesting."

Takashi glared at he redhead, "If Tsubasa doesn't want to join the club, I can't make him. Its his choice." Tamaki grasped the tall boy's shoulder, "but Suki-chan wont come back if he's here!" Takashi merely shrugged. Not budging. Kyoya remained silent during the whole ordeal with Tsubasa. Many new customers had visited the Host club ever since the boy came that day. She would bring lots of new business. And he knew she was hiding something. Maybe he could blackmail him...but the boy had nothing on him! It was strange...there wasnt any trace of him anywhere. He would have to look into that...

**Dun dun dun! R & R! MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there! So sorry I havent updated in a while, school is grilling me and Im having a hard time with this story. Just hang in there...Any ways heres chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

It has been approximately 1 month, 2 weeks, 2 days, 10 hours, 54 minutes, and 36 seconds since Selah enrolled into Ouran **(****_and yes, she has been keeping track thus far_****).**

The girl has felt content with herself, somewhat. Selah has begun to feel as if she doesn't need to keep her guard up so much. Today she sat in the library, reading ''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn**."(I couldnt think of a better book, plus I'm reading that boring book in class...)** Selah laid on top of the bookshelf with her legs crossed, reading had become a hobby for her.

Other than playing in the woods. Suddenly, four brusk boys entered the library, grasping Selah's attention. She narrowed her eyes at the smell of testosterone emanating from them. Too much testosterone, was the problem.

The former weapon deduced the boys came to start trouble. The group traveled to the back of the library, where three freshmen boys sat reading. "Oliver! Chase and Trevor! I hope you are doing my homework," the tallest, a brunette with black streaks cooed. The boys shrunk back in fear. "Uh, y-yeah. B-but we weren't able to finish your Japanese History homework..."

"What?! Youre a nerd, you should have been able to get it done!" The shaggy head seethed through gritted teeth. He grasped the boy's shirt, Selah was about to intervene when a grey haired librarian stalked toward the boys. "Excuse me, but this is a library. No rough housing!" The brisky brunette let him go, they bowed their heads in shame. "Sorry, Ms. Takahashi." She ordered them to leave.

After school~

Selah was waiting outside of school for Takashi when she heard it. A low scream. The girl immediately went in that direction, finding the nerd boys from the library being bum rushed by those bullies. "Excuse me, leave them alone."

The brutes turned to her, "This isn't any of your business, kid." She stepped towards them, arms crossed. "It is my business if you are hurting them." One of Tim's cronies chuckled, "Get out of here, or we'll make you." She frowned, "Make me." The boy, Yoshi, smirked then swung for her head. She turned and sent two fingers to the side of his neck.

He was out like a light. An ebony haired boy, Tashi growled, "HEY! You can't do that to Yoshi!" He and another boy lunged for her, she grasped Tashi by his shirt and sent him at the other boy. Selah turned to Tim, he giggled. "Do you really think you can beat me? Please, fine. I'll leave the little nerds alone at the end of this quarter."  
"That is still not fair."  
"Doesn't have to be fair."  
"Leave them alone, or else I will make you." At this time, a crowd had formed around them. Tim lunged for her, she spun then kicked him in the stomach. He groaned then punched her in the face. Selah winced then kicked him hard in the balls. Tim crumpled to the ground in pain. "Hopefully that will make you leave those boys alone." Oliver, Trevor and had already scrambled away. The students surrounding them began to clap And cheer. "It is about time someone stood up to him!" A small smile tugged at her lips.

She frowned when a similar scent crawled up her nose, "Tsubasa!" Takashi. He was standing crossed armed behind me with Honey on his shoulders. While he had a grim look on his face, the fact that he had a cute boy Lolita holding a stuffed bunny on his shoulders lessened the extent of his expression.

Selah scowled as she walked over to him. Takashi glared down at her. "Hi Tsu-chan!" Honey greeted. Selah gave him a small smile and a nod.

She knew she was in trouble, but what else could she do? She couldn't just sit there and watch those boys be bullied.

Takashi opened his mouth to speak, but Selah slyly interrupted, "Shouldn't you two be at the Host club by now?" Honey rested his elbows on Takashi's head, realization striking him like a jack hammer; "Oh yeah! We gotta go, Takashi!" Takashi nodded then gave Selah a "this isn't over," look. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Tim stomped to his waiting limo. He ignored his driver, Matsumoto's greeting of hello. He glared out the window to see the boy who had just humiliated him in public. "This isn't over," he mumbled ominously to himself.  
Later•  
**Selah's POV**  
Grabbing a tube of toothpaste out of the cabinet, I began to brush my teeth. Takashi hadn't given me the lecture I was expecting after his club was over.

Most likely because he was worried about other matters: Mr. Morinozuka-or, dad- and Mr. Haninozuka were holding a big event at the Morinozuka dojo downtown. Mr. Morinozuka wanted me to go, but Mrs. Morinozuka said I would stay with her tonight.

She stated with joy that tonight would be a "girls night in." Complete with eating cookies and ice team, reading women's magazines and watching romance movies from the 20th century. Takashi's scent broke me from my thoughts, I turned to see him standing in the doorway of my bathroom. He looked very nice; he was dressed in a black suit with golden cufflinks. "We never talked about today." I placed the toothbrush in its holder then leaned onto the sink, "I was hoping you had forgotten."  
"No."

"Oh…"

"Selah, I keep telling you that you need to be more careful."

"Those boys were being bullied, no one was doing anything about it."

"Then you get me or a teacher."

"There weren't any around. Besides I figured you were at the club."

He sighed, "I'll always be there if you need me."

"But I did not need you."

"That's-"

"Takashi. You know what I am. A little fight will not hurt me. I don't need you to be so overprotective." He stared at me for a good ten seconds, doubt swimming in his dark eyes. Finally he sighed and crossed the distance between us. He wrapped his strong arms around me in a tight embrace, "I am overprotective because I care. Don't forget that." He smelled like cinnamon..."I won't."

**The next day-gym class•**  
Haruhi walked with Tsubasa to their gym class. Haruhi told Tsubasa that she usually changes in the bathrooms because of how crowded the locker rooms were. Tsubasa had to go get a new uniform because the one she had was too small-it showed her curves too well-and she needed a bigger one. She walked into Coach Akihiro's office and asked for a new uniform in large.

**Later•**  
Coach Akihiro told everyone that they would be starting a unit on swimming today. Haruhi and Tsubasa groaned mentally in unison. The two girls both came up with ideas to get out if swimming: they had stomach aches.

Haruhi found it odd that Tsubasa needed to come up with a ruse as well, though. She deduced it was merely coincidence.  
Haruhi sat beside Tsubasa on the benches. Tsubasa got up to talk to Coach Akihiro again, this uniform was probably a size medium, not large. Because it still felt a little snug.  
At that moment, Tim and his buddies crowded around Tsubasa. "Why aren't you swimming, Tsubasa?" Tsubasa glared up at Tim coldly.

"What do you want," she asked. Tim grinned, "Come on, Tsubasa. Come join us in the pool."  
"I'm fine, thank you." Tim nodded to his other buddies. And before Tsubasa could protest, two guys grasped her legs while Tim and Yurichi grappled her arms and torso. "H-hey!" They moved then tossed her into the pool. When she reached the surface, she heard their peals of laughter.

"You-!" Tsubasa was interrupted when she noticed the color draining from her uniform, creating a transparent shirt and shorts as well as purple tinted pool water. Tim and his friends only laughed harder, "that'll teach you to not mess with me anymore!"

Like a swordfish she quickly swam out of the pool then bolted for the locker room. Ignoring the squeals and taunts. Once she reached her locker she was furious to see that Tim and his cronies had stolen her clothes!

She growled then looked down, her bra and panties showing for the world to see. Tsubasa ran down the halls of the school, searching by scent for Takashi's locker. She turned swiftly at a corner and was knocked to the ground.

Tsubasa cringed when she realized the scent: Takashi...and Kyoya Ootori. "Crap," she muttered as she looked up to see Takashi peering down at her. And Kyoya smirking proudly.  
**Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heres chapter 17! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 17

This cannot be happening. Not only have I just humiliated myself in front of Takashi but Kyoya Ootori knows I am a female. Takashi cleared his throat then tore off his jacket and tossed it to me.

"Well this is interesting," Kyoya muttered to himself. I pulled on Takashi's jacket then walked with them to the clubroom. Sadly, the whole club was there when we walked in. **(School just let out...)**

Kyoya grabbed an extra uniform from the back room and handed it to me. Takashi pointed to the changing rooms. Man, my hat is all soggy and wet! I tore it off then cringed at the sight of my curly brown hair grown in at my scalp. I changed into the…no. No!

Why can't I just wear the boy's uniform? I cordially loathed the girls' uniform. But I do not have much of a choice do I? So I reluctantly put on the bright yellow dress.

When Selah stepped out of the changing room, the eyes of the Host club widened. In shock, surprise, etc. "Tsubasa you're a girl...?" Karou asked in surprise.

Selah nodded then proceeded to squeeze the excess water out of her hair. "Wow...is this how you guys felt when you found out I was a girl?" Haruhi asked.

They nodded their heads numbly.

Kyoya raised a brow at the curly brown hair growing in at her roots. Huh.

He pushed up his glasses, "frankly, I'm not very surprised. I knew you were hiding something." Selah scowled them turned to Mori, searching for guidance.

He gave her a sympathetic look, "did you know about this the whole time, Takashi?" Honey asked. Takashi nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Tamaki bellowed dramatically.

"Because it was none if your business," Selah stated firmly.

She glanced at the group then sighed, "look. It would be very, helpful if you all kept this a secret."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow curiously, "and why is that?"

Selah's brows rose unexpectedly. "...that's none of your business." She growled.

Kyoya smirked smugly then pulled out his favorite black book, "it is our business now that we know you are a girl."

Selah glanced back to Takashi, who replied with a firm, "it's complicated. And personal."  
"Why not uncomplicate it?" He challenged.

"Why don't you stay out of my business," Selah said with a venomous glint in her eyes that could match that of a cobra. An eerie silence hung in the air of Music Room 3. Finally, Kyoya spoke up. "Fine. How about we make a deal? We agree to keep your secret, and you join the host club."

Selah gripped the bridge of her nose irritatedly, "I thought I made it clear that I'm not joining your club."  
"You don't have much of a choice now, do you?" She raised an eyebrow, "Are you blackmailing me?" Kyoya smirked smugly, "Yes." The twins suddenly popped beside Selah, "Besides Selah-chan," Hikaru started.  
"Many of our guests wanted you to join," Karou finished.

"So?"

"So, it would bring us more business if you joined," Kyoya explained. Selah sighed. Realizing how hopeless her situation was. "…fine. I will join your stupid club."

**I know, I know this chapter is very short. But since were off monday, I might have another up by then! ;) BUT Im not making no promises...**

**Until then, fanfictioners, hasta luego!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey...well, sorry I haven't updated in a while...plz don't be mad!**

**Heeeerrreees chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18**

_Saturday. 11:47 am._

___Morinozuka estate._

Ding dong. Diiing dong. Diiiinnngg doooonnnnggg! DIIIIIINNNNNGGGG DOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG!

A maid hurriedly scuttled down the steps to answer the door. "It's about time! We were beginning to wonder if anyone was home," Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin stated in unison. Appalled that someone dare have THE Hitachiin twins wait longer than twenty seconds.

"Where's the girl," Hikaru demanded to the shaky maid. Who was currently blushing at the two beautiful twins. "U-um, she's sleeping..."

_Upstairs in the guest_ room•

Selah Morinozuka lay in her bed. Clutching her pillow to her head, in a vain attempt to block out the noises. She couldn't sleep!

The scurrying sounds of rushing maids downstairs bombarding her senses. She grit her teeth. Got to remember to tell "father" to install soundproof walls.

The former assassin was just about to fall into sleep's awaiting arms, when the incessant sounds of the doorbell rang.

Startling her. Moments later when one of those idiots finally answered the door, the scents of two people she did NOT want to see this weekend drifted into her nose.

The Hitachiins…

Great. Where was Takashi when she needed him? Today had to be the day he had a Kendo meet didn't it? Why lord, why?!

The twins' irritating voices drifted into her perked ears. She scowled.

"She's sleeping," one of the maids-Mildred? Mika?- Said.

Saving her hide. Good, hopefully they'll go now. But, HE insisted on her going.

"Good. We can wake her up," those twin devils said in unison. Annoyingly mischievous grins most likely lighting up their annoyingly attractive faces!

And when the footsteps of those two were heard up the steps, Selah let out a frustrated groan. She entangled her fingers into her hair. Can't she get one day to just sleep?

Knock, knock! "Oh, Tsubasaaa!" Hikaru called sweetly. "Time to wake up," Karou finished just as sweetly. Then began the incessant knocking.

MON DIEU! Bolting up, she tripped on her blankets. Crashing to the floor and bumping her head. Tsk! Selah quickly got back up, that small trip not deterring her from ripping those twins' vocal cords out. "Come on, Tsubasa! We're going to the mall with Haruhi! We don't have all day, come out now or we'll drag you out. Dressed or undressed..." Hikaru trailed when Selah opened the door.

Their eyes widened.

_Hikaru's POV•_

I knew sooner or later she would give in. As the door snatched open, so quickly a gust of wind slapped us in the face.

The girl before us glared up at us-she had obviously just woken up.

I'm beginning to think Tsubasa doesn't exactly like her sleep being broken. Especially on a weekend. Oh well! Its pretty amusing messing with a girl like her. Tsubasa looked surprisingly beautiful sanding there. And pissed. Her black hair ruffled around her like a frizzy halo. Her sweats and tank top disheveled. And her brown eyes...burning. With a maliciousness that struck fear in me and my twin. Man, she was scarier than Kyoya when she woke up!

"What. Do. You. Want?" She bit out through gritted teeth. An easy smile graced my face, "Karou and I think it would be fun to take you and Haruhi to the mall." She stared at us in irritated disbelief. "Are you serious? My answer is No!" Tsubasa slammed the door in our faces.

_Normal POV_

No! Karou jutted his foot in between the crack, determined to get this girl out of the house. "Please! You'll have fun, we promise!" They pleaded in unison. Tsubasa, determined, shut the door in their faces.

Ugh. They were waaaay too persistent. To the point of annoyance. Since her sleep was broken, she decided to take a quick shower then go out to the woods.

Once she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself, then ventured to get some sweats and a tshirt.

Suddenly, the sweet scent of steak drifted into her nose. Mmmhhh! Ever since she was free, Selah had begun trying new things. With the help if Takashi of course. And steak had become her new passion. The girl was eager for eating it raw, rare, or well done. But never burnt. It just ruined the flavor and fun of ripping the meat to shreds.

Selah quickly pulled on her sweatpants and tshirt. She was just out the door when she grabbed her phone. Takashi instructed her to never leave home without it. He worried way too much, in her opinion.

Selah floated on cloud 9 to the kitchen, where Mrs. Morinozuka was currently placing a pile of well done steak onto the table.

Right in front of two redheaded twins. Haruhi sitting across from them.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly and waved to Selah, "Hey Tsubasa."

She looked as uncomfortable as the twins looked mischievous. It was obvious the twins coerced-or forced- her into going too.

Tsubasa gave her a smile of a greeting, then directed a glare to the twins. Hikaru and Karou grinned mischievously. Earning a scowl from Selah. "Hello Tsubasa! See, I told you it would bring her downstairs," Mrs. Morinozuka said to the twins. What were they still doing here?! The two devils turned to see Selah glaring daggers at them. They smirked. "Hey, Tsubasa. Your mom was just telling us how you love steak!"

"Really," Selah said somewhat skeptically. Mrs. Morinozuka regarded Selah's ensemble. "We're you planning on going out?" Hikaru spoke before Selah could answer, "yes, actually. We invited Tsubasa to go to the mall with us." Mrs. Morinozuka perked up.

Her Selah, going out to spend time with her friends! And two of them are boys-cute boys! She clapped her hands, "that's wonderful! Tsubasa, go get changed into something else-you're going to the mall!" Selah raised her brows in surprise, she wasn't expected her to go along with those twins' games. "But-"

Hikaru wrapped a lazy arm around Selah's shoulders. "Don't worry, Tsubasa. I can help you get dressed." Selah narrowed her eyes at Hikaru and his smug grin. She punched him in his side, right at the pressure point in that area.

Hikaru yelped in pain. Mrs. Morinozuka walked over to the two teens, she pushed Hikaru over to his twin and Selah to the stairs. "All right, you two. Tsubasa-go." She sighed frustratedly-and loudly, then walked up to her room.

Mrs. Morinozuka raised her brows in surprise at the normally reserved girl's little tantrum. Selah looked like a little child who wasn't getting her way at that moment. Mrs. Morinozuka stared up at the former weapon as she walked up the stairs.

She chuckled. That girl was really growing. She was healing.

_Later•_

Five minutes later, Selah descended the stairs. Dressed in jeans, a tshirt and boots. The twins, Mrs. Morinozuka shook their heads and raised a brow in unison. "No way," they said.

Selah put her hands on her hips. "What? Does this not look presentable?" The twins dropped their heads. Mrs. Morinozuka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I-I try to help her but, she's clueless to fashion." Hikaru and Karou snapped their heads up. Grins crawled onto their faces. Hikaru sauntered over to Selah. An easy smile on his face. "You know...we could help you out. With your fashion problems." Selah narrowed her eyes at him. There was something about the boy that made her uneasy. Mrs. Morinizuka put up her hands to ease the building tension. "Ok, ok. You know, Hikaru may be right. Their mother is a fashion guru. They might be able to help."

"I do not need both of their help-" Selah said before Mrs. Morinozuka interrupted. "Alright, then I permit one to go up and help her. Hikaru, you go." The redhead grinned. "I would be glad to help your daughter, Mrs. Morinozuka" She smiled. "As I have said moments before, I do not need their help." Hikaru tugged at her hand, "aw come on, Tsubasa! It'll be fun."

"I deeply doubt your claim." Hikaru tugged again at her hand, and she permitted him to lead her to her room.

_Fashion advice from Hikaru Hitachiin•_

Hikaru sat Selah onto her bed. He ventured to her closet and pulled out all of the clothes. "First things first: only wear clothes that go with your skin tone." He placed a like green boyfriend top to her exposed arm.

Then nodded approvingly. Hikaru put the shirt in her arms. "keep that." He grabbed a loose orange shirt. Hikaru's face contorted in disgust. "Ew. Second tip: never wear orange. A disgraceful color." He tossed it into a trash bin.

Selah was pretty impressed with Hikaru. His fashion sense was uncanny. She knew nothing of fashion. In her old life, what you wore never mattered, as long as it was form fitting and dark. Preferably black. Hikaru tossed her a pair of jeggings. She held them up for inspection. Jeggings: a cross breed of leggings and jeans. A genius innovation.

Selah was buried under a mountain of shirts, dresses and pants. While a pile of not needed-sent to the homeless shelter the next day-clothes in the corner. "Ok, I guess this is our "maybe" pile." He breathed, placing his hands on his hips. ""Maybe?" Does that mean our task is not completed yet?" Hikaru smiled slightly at the talking pile of clothes before him. He removed a few shirts from an area he believed was her face.

Finally, Hikaru smiled when he found her head. He placed a hand under his chin thoughtfully, "Were almost done, we just need to find a pair of black shorts." Selah tilted her head, a pondering look on her face, "Why black shorts?"

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly. Mrs. Morinozuka was right-Tsubasa knew nothing about fashion. "Black shorts would go with any top, Tsubasa," he said.

"Oh." A few moments later, Hikaru found the shorts, but decided on a long colorful loose skirt, and a white tanktop Paired with lime green flats. When Tsubasa emerged from the bathroom in the outfit, a bright red blush spread across his face. She looked so beautiful. It was surreal!

"You look great! Mrs. Morinozuka will be proud," he said, wiping his tears with a handkerchief. Tsubasa fingered the long skirt. It was pretty loose-not exactly fit for running or fighting. Or storing weapons.

But, she didn't need to worry about those things anymore-she was free now.

**So, that's the end of this chapter for now. I'll probably update gain soon, since its spring break!**

**Well, until next time, enjoy Spring Break!**

**Oh yeah, forgot. The French translation: Mon Dieu-my goodness**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well hello there everyone! Mega apologies for being so late, school has me busy...**

**Thanks and Love to all who have not lost faith in this story and has stuck around. I love you!**

**Anywho, here is chapter 19 of Dangerous Aspirations!**

**Chapter 19**

A day at the Mall

As the twins played a video game in the limo, I glared out the window. Along with one of my friends, Haruhi Fujioka. Apparently, those two dastardly teenagers have a habit of kidnapping unsuspecting Host club members-preferably female-and forcing them to accompany those two to days of presumed fun. Such as going to the mall. Only, "going to the mall" is not my idea of fun. I could tell by the exasperated look on Haruhi's face that she was not too happy about going out either. Anyway, this mall is supposed to be the largest, most prosperous mall in Japan.

And, since these twins were obviously wealthy, Haruhi and I can tag along. Tentatively, I tapped Haruhi, looking for her opinion on the situation at hand. "Haruhi, have you been to this mall before?" She glanced at me blearily-Karou had told me that they got her up early so that they could dress her up- and said, "Yeah, it's just a big shopping center with overpriced bottles of water and high end fashion-" Hikaru interrupted her swiftly, his eyes still locked on the screen. "Not too mention an amusement park, high tech Game Center and home to the first Hitachiin Boutique." He said haughtily. Haruhi rolled her eyes, then slid her eyes back out the window. "Oh yeah, how could I forget that?"

Hm. Maybe I could finally experience this "fun" I have heard so much about. Will it be as exhilarating as people make it out to be?

Well, I shall receive my answer. We just pulled up at the entrance.

Later•

"Where should we start?!" Hikaru asked, giddy and bouncing up and down. His gold eyes darted all over the mall and it's shops, clutching four credit cards eagerly. Karou pointed to a Cinnabon stand, "there! We can't shop on an empty stomach." At that, Hikaru tugged Haruhi and Tsubasa toward the stand. The hungry-yet rude-redhead cut in front of other eager customers without a glance. "Who is this guy?!" A burly man asked.

"Hey you can't do that!" A brunette woman with a bob chanted. Hikaru ignored the protestors and continued on to the front of the line.

He greeted the cashier with a smile, "Hey, I'll have-"

"Hikaru, you can't just cut in front of all these people," Haruhi stated indignantly. He turned back to her, giving her a look of contempt. "Uh, yes I can. I am Hijaru Hitachiin."

The burly bald man stepped up, "Yeah? Well I'm Henry Fujiita! And I believe I was in front of you." Hikaru glared up at the man. Haruhi placed her hands on her hips and glared at Hikaru.

He sighed, relenting. "Fine." So, obviously, here, wealth determined how you can treat others. But...Selah began to feel that that was not the "nicest" thing to do.

After waiting in line for fifteen minutes for their cinnamon buns, they ventured off into the mall. "Oohh, look at this Haruhi! This color suits you!" Haruhi grimaced at the fluffy, pink, floral dress that flowed immensely and was as light as a feather. "No." She stated dangerously calm. Hikaru pouted, holding up the dress suggestively. "Oh come on Haruhi! Please?"

"No! I don't want to see that dress again, Hikaru!" Hikaru sighed, his soldiers dropping. As Haruhi, Karou and I carried on to the next shop, I noticed Hikaru buy the dress and stuff it in another bag out of the corner of my eye. At that moment I knew that that would not be the last time Haruhi Fujioka saw that dress...

"Aw, puppies!" Haruhi gushed as we walked up to a pet shop. We crowded around a glass box filled with 10 different species of dogs. "Aaawww!" The twins drawled in unison, scooping up two identical Jack Russell Terriers. Haruhi scratched one of the terriers ears and cooed. Karou kissed the dog on top it's head. I don't understand. They are merely canines. What is so special about them? What makes The twins and Haruhi gush and coo and adore and love these animals so?

And as I looked around the shop, I noticed similar behavior among the other patrons.

Curiosity bubbling up inside of me like magma, I hesitantly scooped one of them up. The species was Siberian husky. Female. I stared curiously into its crystal blue eyes. She stared back at me. Then cocked her furry head to the side. Instantly, like sending a dagger to the bundle of nerves at the mid forearm, it hit me. A light fuzzy feeling. My eyes widened. She cocked her head to the opposite side, and I mirrored her. Wondering if she was experiencing a similar feeling within her at my action. After about five minutes of staring, I brought her to my chest. She burrowed her fuzzy head into the crook in my arm. Aw. I smiled slightly.

Then came another feeling. A more CONCRETE feeling. Of wetness. On my shirt. I retracted the creature from my self and stared down at my shirt. It excreted its wastes on me!

THE FOUL CREATURE!

"Tsubasa!" Hikaru called, after I dropped the dog onto the white tiled floor. The dog growled up at me, acting like its so tough. I growled back, way more fierce for this infantile puppy and its irritating antics. The dog began barking and hopping angrily. An attendant came, scooping up the dog who was still angry at me for dropping her so abruptly. Hikaru ushered me out of the shop, still growling frustratedly at the dog for pissing on my shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Did you not see that infuriating canine piss on my shirt?" He rolled his eyes, as if what I said didn't matter. "It was just a baby! Of course he would randomly pee on you!" I crossed my arms, pissed. "Well, they ought to put a warning sign up." Hikaru stared at me for a moment, then laughed. "Yeah, I guess they should. Either way, come on. Lets go but you a new shirt."

Later•

Haruhi- despite the twins incessant nagging and protests-helped me pick out a pull over hoodie to wear. After I paid the cashier then threw that foul-smelling shirt away, we continued on our venture the ought the mall.

"Hey, look at that," Karou said suddenly, As Haruhi was paying for a pair of men's black slacks-for her dad. "What?" We turned our direction to a store with dozens of people flocking around it. I noticed the distinct silver apple logo with an indent on the side. "Looks like a new Apple store just opened up," Haruhi said. The store was huge, it housed, four stories! "Maybe we should endeavor to go inside." Hikaru nodded, tugging me and Haruhi toward the new store. There was a news crew outside the store-apparently this Apple store happened to be the biggest in Japan. A tall woman with a bob stood with a smile in front of the store, she held a microphone that said "Tokyo News-All day, All night."

"Konichiwa, Tokyo! I am Sasaya Ushiwan, and We are here-live at the new Sashimoto Apple Store at Sashimoto mall in Tokyo! And many have flocked to his location to gaze upon the new store. Let me tell you, Iko, this place is fantastic..." Hikaru and Karou stood behind the woman and grinned, "Hey! Forget this place," Hikaru started. "Visit the Hitachiin Boutique on the third floor!" Karou finished proudly.

"It's more then fantastic; it's Hitachiintastic!" They stated a little too eagerly in unison. Immediately dozens of girls fawned over the alluring twins-forgetting about the new tech store and turning their attention to the two redheads.

Sasaya scowled at the two redheads who stole her, and Apple's thunder. "Yes...don't you two have school to go to or something? Your blocking my light!" She shoved them out of the way, then flipped her hair. "Anywho...as I was saying..."

Elsewhere•

Meanwhile at the Ootori mansion, Kyoya Ootori typed on his laptop. Desperately trying to finish the Club's budget plans for the month. As he took a sip of his coffee, he just happened to glance at his tv. Where Tokyo news was on. His eyes widened slightly. He smirked. "Hey! Forget this place," Hikaru started. "Visit the Hitachiin Boutique on the third floor!" Karou finished proudly. And the funny big was, Tamaki wanted the Host club to get together this weekend and go out to he movies. But the twins said that they had plans, semi-implying that their plans were with the two females of the Host club after the glanced in their direction and giggled knowingly.

Kyoya plucked his cell phone out of his bag, then called his "best friend."

"Hey mommy! What's up?" The high pitched, childlike voice of Tamaki Suoh chimed. Kyoya smirked smugly, "You'll never guess who I just saw on tv."

**And there ya have it! Oh and chapter 20 should be up in a week or so. God Bless and Happy Memorial day!**


End file.
